Weakness of a God
by viper-sindel
Summary: With the tournament and invasion of earth behind them, the warriors gather once more for another tournament. This time, there's two wildcards giving everyone else hell. Shao Kahn wants these girls. Will he get them? RaidenXOC
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING YOU RECOGNIZE, MINUS NOVA AND KID.

CHAPTER ONE: NEW FACES MEAN NEW PROBLEMS

JONNY CAGE'S POV

It was two days before the next Mortal Kombat Tournament. Liu Kang had won the last one, both of them. Shao Kahn had invaded Earth and had dealt with the repercussions of the Elder Gods. He had been revived mere days later. Raiden was once again at peace, considering that the visions had finally stopped and all the warriors who had fallen during the battle were revived (Sindel back in her right mind and ruling Edenia once more). Everyone was simply relaxing in the temple, waiting for our portal to appear.

A groan slowly alerted the members of the room to the stranger among them. Slowly, the female sat up, rubbing her head, her eyes still closed. Her dark crimson hair fell around her in waves, its length reaching her lower thigh. Her skin was tanned, saying she spent a lot of time in the sun... and her body was curved in all the right places to ignite a man's desire. She was blessed with wide hips, trim waist, and generous breasts. She was any man's fantasy.

"Where does it hurt?" asked Sonya, quickly walking over. The girl still didn't open her eyes.

"My head," she answered slowly, her voice melodic even to my ears. "I feel like it's splitting in two!"

"Well, you _did_ have quite the fall," Sonya defended her. The girl nodded, then slowly opened her eyes. Almost immediately, shock (among several other emotions) raced across her face, her eyes flying from one of us to the next. Her heart began to race as her panic went up another few notches. Sonya freaked.

"Relax!" she tried to tell the stressed girl. "You're not going to help your head that way!"

Immediately, the girl closed her eyes. I watched as she forced her body to calm. She had iron-clad control of her emotions if she could do that. Sonya finished working on her head, then handed the girl the bag she'd come with. The girl clung to it as if it was her life.

"Now, what had you so upset?" Sonya asked her gently. In answer, the girl opened her bag and pulled something unfamiliar out. She handed it to Sonya. Sonya frowned, then looked it over. As soon as her eyes hit it, they widened in surprise. In mere seconds, she crossed the room and handed the strange item to Raiden. His _own_ eyes widened for a moment, before they went back to the trembling girl.

"Do I assume correctly that you know all of us?" Raiden asked. The girl nodded, looking like she was scared out of her wits. "Then you also know we will not harm you?"

The girl didn't answer for a few moments.

"There's no guarantee of that for anyone," she answered finally. "Can I have my game back now?"

My eyes shot to the strange item in Raiden's hands.

"That's a game?" I asked incredilously. "You got all worked up over a game?"

That's when her fear vanished to be replaced by anger. I didn't even see it coming before she was in front of me. The whole room rang with the resounding sound of her slap.

"Don't _mock_ me, Cage," she said, her voice cold. "At the moment, I have no patience for it."

Sonya and Jax quickly grabbed ahold of her arms and pulled her away from me while I rubbed my offended (and very red) cheek.

"That actually hurt," I commented. The girl merely scowled at me.

"What is your name?" Sonya asked her. The girl's scowl disappeared.

"Nova," she answered. Sonya gestured for more. "Nova Maelstrom Rose."

"Well, since you know us, I'm guessing introductions would be a complete waste of time," Sonya told Nova. Nova partially nodded.

"I would, however, like them anyway, to guarantee that my knowlege is correct," she said, showing how uncertain she really was about this whole thing. "I know he's Jonny Cage. You're Sonya Blade. That's Jax. That's Raiden. You're Lui Kang and you're Kung Lao. That's Kenshi... but the others I'm not so sure of."

"I am Nightwolf," said the native.

"Sub-Zero," said Iceman. The girl nodded, accepting that. Then she looked hesitant again.

"Umm... Raiden..." she seemed very, very hesitant to go on. "Have your... visions... ended?"

Surprise fluttered across Raiden's face, but he nodded. We also were surprised. She relaxed a bit.

"Then Liu Kang won both tournaments?" she guessed, her voice saying she was more sure of herself this time. Again, Raiden nodded. Slowly, she relaxed a little more.

"Why are you all here, then?" she asked, confused.

"It's time for the next tournament," I answered her. "We intend to stay on top."

"And what of me?" she pressed. All of us looked at Raiden to decide her fate. She very, very hesitantly, followed suite.

"It would be best that you remain close by until we are certain how you got here," he ruled. She paled a bit.

"Does that mean..." she swallowed hard. "...going to the tournament?"

Again, Raiden nodded. Then he handed her the game. Sonya then nodded to Raiden and pulled her away from us.

"Come," she told Nova. "Let's get you some clothes. Any particular style you want?"

NOVA'S POV

Sonya saw to my wellfare. I was bathed, clothed, and fed. Fortunately, Sonya was willing to let me wear whatever I felt most comfortable in. So, I chose an outfit much like Kitana's only red in color and lined in black. I wore gold earrings and we put my hair up in a ponytail. We spoke very little in that time, Sonya understanding that I needed time to absorb all of this. She even kept me away from all the others. Towards the end of the day, she led me to a room, telling me I would be staying here, and I let sleep remove me from this world.

The next morning, I woke to the feel of fur against me. My eyes fluttered open and I saw a small, black kitten. I smiled and lightly pet it, waking it. It mewed at me so cutely, then purred. This kitten couldn't be much older than a few weeks. It was so small... It was a wonder I hadn't crushed it with my body during the night. Then I saw it's eyes and I froze. Looking back at me were eyes as crimson as my own. Finally, I just accepted it and relaxed, then checked for gender. Naturally, the kitten wasn't very happy about that, but soon settled down in my hand.

"What am I going to name you, little one?" I asked softly, thinking about it. "How about... Cobalt?"

The kitten purred as if in agreement so I smiled, then slowly got up. I put my hair back up and dressed in the outfit of my choice (I had seven just like the one I'd chosen yesterday, same in every way). I put in my earrings, then walked out the door, Cobalt following close behind. After I reached the steps, little Cobalt mewed pitifully at me. So, with a smile, I picked him up and placed him on my shoulder. He gladly rode there, enjoying the view. He occassionally played with a stray hair or my earrings, but I was used to cats doing that. After all, I only owned four of them.

"You're awake," Sonya said, surprised. I nodded. "I was just coming to get you for breakfast."

Then she saw Cobalt.

"Where did..."

"I woke up and he was next to me," I answered. "His name's Cobalt."

Slowly, she nodded and then turned around, leading me to the dining hall.

"If it's not too much trouble, Raiden would like a word with you while you eat," she said. "Afterwards... well... I want to train you in some self-defense. You are a pretty young woman, something I'm certain will catch many eyes during the tournament... and much ill will."

I nodded.

"Thank you," I told her, then followed her to the breakfast line. I was delighted to see many things I recognized on the buffet. I took some french toast, some eggs, some bacon, some hashbrowns, and a glass of water. Then I sat down at the table where Sonya was. She laughed when she saw my plate.

"Hungry?" she teased. I smiled.

"Only at breakfast," I answered, then ate. I used utmost manners, making sure to appear the lady I sure as hell was not. However, they didn't need to know that yet. Sonya was just as quiet as I... until Raiden sat down at our table. I put my empty dish aside and looked at him calmly.

"Tell me more about yourself and this... game... that had you so upset," he said. I nodded and obeyed.

"I don't want to seem rude, but... none of this exists, none of _you_ exist in the world I come from," I answered him. "That game is one of many like it, all telling the stories of your world in a way that people in my world can... interact with. The reason I was so upset is because... well... I'm definately not home anymore."

He nodded, accepting my answer.

"Can you tell me what would have happened if I had continued to fail in preventing my visions?" he asked. I bit my lip.

"I..." I hesitated. "I don't..."

I cut myself off with a sigh and bit my lip again.

"If you can't, I understand," he said. I nodded.

"I only can't because there are numerous different outcomes to every story, considering there are so many characters that exist to change it with the smallest decisions," I explained. "We... can never truly know... what may have been."

Again, he nodded, seeming surprised.

"You seem wise beyond your years," he said. "How long have you been alive?"

I gave him a cheeky smile.

"You _do_ know it's very rude to ask a woman her age, right?" I pointed out. Apparently he didn't because I'd managed to startle him again. I chuckled. "Wow... surprised twice in one day. I'm on a roll!"

Sonya chuckled, unable to help herself. Then I got serious again.

"To answer you, I'm twenty-two," I answered. He seemed to think that over. "Anything else you're pressing to know? I don't mean to come off as rude but... considering where we're going... I'd kinda like a little bit of self-defense practice."

"Do you know any self-defense?" he asked. I shook my head with a rueful smile.

"My Dad forbid me to be taught," I answered. "He's very anti-violence."

With a small dismissive wave, Sonya and I left, but not before I gave Raiden a piece of advice.

"Word to the wise," I told him. "There are other ways to let people know you don't need anything more than a wave of dismissal. I could take that as an insult to my stature, as it is a gesture meant for those that are beneathe you."

I let him think on that, then finished the statement with a wicked grin.

"Last time I checked, I haven't been beneathe you yet," I finished, then walked out of the room, pulling a stunned and giggling Sonya after me. Once outside, I chuckled while she let loose her laughter.

"I _can't_ believe you said that!" she said. "And to Raiden no less!"

I shrugged with an amused grin.

"Twas worth the priceless look on his face, though," I pointed out. She only laughed harder. We got a few raised brows from some of the monks, even a few from the warriors that were going with us. Thankfully, we then arrived to a clearing and she began to teach.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO ONE BUT KID AND NOVA.

CHAPTER TWO: THE PAIN OF THE PAST

FOUR HOURS LATER

"You gotta mean it!" Sonya instructed, getting frustrated. "Your stance is wrong again!"

I frowned at her.

"What do you think I've been doing these past hours, sleeping?" I asked, my tone showing my own frustration. Then Jonny walked over.

"What was _that_ supposed to be?" he asked, rude as ever. In response, my anger rose and... well... Jonny wasn't exactly getting back up anytime soon. Sonya looked at me in disbelief, as did everyone else. I cooled down, then noticed them staring at me, Raiden included. Mystified, I looked at Sonya.

"What?" I asked. She shook her head.

"All this time you couldn't get a single move right," she said. "Then he makes you angry and you're an avalanch."

I nodded.

"Sonya, I was raised with four brothers," I told her. "My father may have forbidden me to be taught, however, with that many tormentors in constant numbers games, one kinda learns. My anger was the only way I could fight them. It was the only way I could beat all four of them at once if only to get away from them."

I sighed.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to use my anger to fight but it would appear that I'm completely hopeless otherwise," I said. Then the bell sounded for lunch. With a smile, Sonya and I walked in to get food. This time, Liu Kang joined us at our table, followed by Kung Lao and Jax. I smiled at them.

"Nice work on Cage," Jax praised. I chuckled.

"He had it coming," I answered.

"By the way, why were you guys laughing so hard after breakfast?" Kung Lao asked. Sonya and I burst into giggles, remembering.

"Let's just say it's better if you don't know," Sonya answered. I nodded in agreement. So, we ate, laughing and joking. Sonya told me about her and Jax's missions (some of the funnier ones) and Liu Kang and Kung Lao would tell me some of their funny stories. It was hard to believe that the two ever got so drunk that they had to be kicked out of the bar and then dragged back to the temple by other monks, singing bar songs at the top of their lungs the whole way.

Once lunch was done, our group got up and walked back outside. Once there, I excused myself and went to find Kenshi. He was meditating near the river. I smiled and walked over.

"Who's there?" he asked. I smiled.

"Who else would disturb you?" I asked. He smiled and gestured for me to sit down with him. I obeyed, my eyes fixing on his blade. As if sensing my gaze, he placed his hand over it.

"It belonged to my ancestors," he said.

"Yes," I agreed. "I know... May I... see it?"

Slowly, he handed it to me. Just as carefully, I unsheathed it and admired it.

"This is triple-fold metal," I commented in wonder. "Some of the strongest metal of this time... to have crafted this back then... that was quite the acheivement."

I then sheathed it and handed it back to Kenshi.

"Can you use a sword?" he asked. I shook my head, forgetting he couldn't see. Guiltily, I answered him.

"No," I said, then hesitated. "Can... can I ask you something that may come off as kinda... rude?"

He nodded.

"You see better than most, quite the accomplishment for one that is blind," I said. "How? How do you do it?"

"My sword," he answered. "Through the knowlege and guidance of my ancestors and through Ermac, I learned to heighten my other senses to the point where I can almost visualize my opponents."

"As just black shadows with unclear pictures, or with such clarity that you know where every missing piece of armor is?"

"Somewhere in the middle."

I nodded, absorbing that. Then, testing my luck, I reached up towards his face tentively. Just as I suspected, his hand came up and met mine.

"Interesting," I commented quietly. "Kenshi, I _wasn't_ aiming to harm you."

He lowered his hand and I lowered mine.

"So... how clear is your picture of me?" I asked. He thought about it.

"I know you're almost as tall as I am, just by the sound of your voice," he answered. "Your footsteps tell me that you're light, small figured. I know you have earrings in your ears and that you're wearing a light ype of cloth for clothing. Past that, I can't see anything."

I nodded, then hesitated.

"How is it, then, that you would be able to know more?" I asked. "Would that actually take... physical contact?"

He nodded.

"I only ask because you are only the second blind person I've met," I said. "The other was my grandfather and he was too proud to answer many of my questions."

He nodded, a look of understanding coming across his face.

"Kung Lao says you are beautiful, young, and desirable," he revealed, surprising me.

"He said that?" I asked.

"Apparently that was his idea of describing you," he replied. I chuckled.

"That's a... wonderfully vivid explanation," I said sarcastically. Kenshi smiled. I then got serious. "If you like, I'm certain I can do a better job."

Slowly, he nodded.

"Well, as you said, I'm almost your height," I told him. "I'm about half-a-head shorter to be honest. My hair [I pulled a few strands to his hand so he could get the texture] is dark red in color, crimson, really, and it reaches down to mid-thigh. My eyes are a matching crimson color, though I've been told they're a bit larger than most. My skin is dark from constant sunlight. I hate being indoors if I don't have to be."

He smiled at that.

"When Kung Lao said I was desirable, I'm certain he meant... my 'gifted' frame," I continued slowly, wincing at the word 'gifted'. "My waist is slim, almost too small. I'm certain your hands could go around it and touch fingers. My hips, in vast contrast, are blessed with the size and appearance of one that's bore children."

I hesitated again, knowing I was now going into dangerous ground.

"My chest is also of generous size," I continued. "Much more and I'd have back problems."

He smiled at that, his gratitude at my bluntness apparent.

"My limbs are all long and slender, though, being raised with brothers, I did grow with just enough muscle to survive," I finished. He nodded. "And I'm going to be damn bold for a moment here."

I then pulled his hands up to my face.

"Facial features aren't my strong suite when it comes to description," I explained. He nodded and let his hands feel over it all. As soon as he got a clear picture, he pulled his hands away.

"Thank you for being so blunt, even when it made you uncomfotable," he told me. I smiled.

"It's no problem," I answered. "Did that help your visual?"

He nodded.

"The few parts not mentioned I'm certain should be left to the imagination," he said. I chuckled.

"That's about right," I agreed. We fell into a companionable silence.

"Do you miss your home?" he asked. I shrugged.

"It's just a place I go," I answered. "I don't really have a home. My family is all gone. I have but one friend that stands beside me, but she has a family of her own. She's often not there when needed most. She can't be, not with such responsibilities of her own. And I can't ask her to abandon those for me. I'm not that selfish. I travel a lot, trying not to get too attached to any place."

I paused, then went on.

"I'm not well liked back home," I admitted. "I'm not what women are supposed to be like, too bold, too stubborn and defiant... People like me aren't... welcome... anywhere."

"And what are women supposed to be like in your world?" he asked softly, seeming to know this was a touchy subject.

"Like my friend, Kidira," I answered. "She has a mind of her own, but she keeps it to herself. All her thoughts are her own. Women are supposed to be quiet and subserviant to the men around them. I told my father once that I would rather be dead than a mindless drone to any man."

Kenshi chuckled at that.

"Then you enjoy it here, where it's not so strict?" he guessed. I nodded, again forgetting that he couldn't see.

"Very much," I answered. "But... I still wonder if I'll ever see home again... I may not have had much... but it was familiar and normal... This place is wonderful, don't get me wrong, but... it just isn't... home."

He understood a great deal better than I thought.

"I see," he answered simply. Again, silence fell. "You don't like to talk about home, do you?"

I sighed.

"It's not a place of good memories," I admitted. "I have very few to cling to."

He had nothing to say to that, a troubled expression crossing his face. Deciding that I'd sat here long enough, I got up.

"I'll see you at supper, Kenshi," I told him, walking away. I had to do something fast to get my mind off of my past.

"Nova!" called Sonya. "Are you busy?"

I shook my head.

"Would you be willing to help Liu Kang gather some firewood for tonight?"

I nodded and walked over to Liu Kang. Together, we left the temple and traveled along the road. I was content to simply take in the view of the world around me.

"So... what did you and Kenshi talk about?" he asked.

"Me," I answered. "He wanted a better description than what Kung Lao gave him. Then we talked about the world I came from."

Liu Kang nodded. So... after a few moments of silence, my curiosity got the better of me.

"Mind if I ask a few questions that may seem either very rude or very nosey?" I asked. He shrugged. "I know you train here, but are you a monk?"

He nodded.

"I wonder... are the vows of a monk here the same as the vows of a monk where I come from?" I asked. He frowned.

"I'm not _that_ kind of monk," he answered. "We are monks that train strictly for Mortal Kombat Tournaments. We are the Champions of the Thunder God, Raiden. We don't take any vow other than to serve Earthrhelm with our lives."

I nodded, understanding.

"Why do you ask?" he asked.

"Just curious," I answered. Finally, we reached a wooden area and we split up to gather wood. However, he didn't let me out of his sight.

"You know, I'm not gonna vanish," I told him curtly, getting rather annoyed with him. He chuckled.

"No, but I want to ensure you don't get hurt," he anwered. "Out here, you are my charge. I am trusted to protect you."

I nodded and relaxed. Once our arms and bags were full, we returned to the temple, not another word spoken between us. We delivered our goods and went our separate ways. I went looking for Sub-Zero. I found him training in a clearing. Snow was falling over him, something I found rather cold. I stood on the edge of the clearing, watching him train for a while.

"Can I help you?" he asked curtly. I jumped, then shook my head.

"Just watching," I told him. He looked at me.

"Why?" he asked.

"Curiosity," I answered. "And a little boredom. For some odd reason, watching people train keeps my mind entertained so it doesn't go places I don't want it to go."

He nodded, though his gaze didn't leave me.

"Why don't you watch someone else train since being near me makes you so cold?" he asked. I shrugged, trying to ignore my shivering.

"Guess I'm just stubborn," I answered. "Don't let me stop you."

He just shook his head and put his weapon away. The snow slowed... then stopped. I frowned, then looked at him, only to jump again as he was standing right in front of me.

"I will not train with an unwelcome audience," he said.

"Rude much?" I asked, then turned around and began to walk away. Then... he grabbed my arm. On instinct, I spun and nailed him in the face with a jaw-cracking punch. Horrified, I froze, my hands flying to my mouth.

"Sorry!" I said. "Instinct!"

He massaged his jaw while his eyes looked at me, narrowed.

"Why would that be instinctive?" he demanded. I shook... and not from the cold. The memories began to flash before my eyes.

"I have to go," I said, shaking my head, trying to clear the memories away. I didn't get but a few steps before he was in my way. He went to grab my shoulders, but I jerked out of reach.

"Don't," I pleaded. "Don't touch me... not right now..."

I began to hold my head as the memories began to torture me, not going away.

"What is wrong?" he asked, his stern voice giving way to concern.

"Mem-Memories," I answered, shaking. This time, I let him help me sit down. I let the memories crash over me for a bit longer, then concentrated on pushing them away. Slowly, my head began to clear. Only after I was in control again did I open my eyes and look into Sub-Zero's concerned gaze.

"You all right?" he asked, the seemingly uncaring edge back in his voice. I nodded, then swallowed.

"To answer your earlier question, it's instinct because of my brothers," I admitted. "My brothers and all the other guys in town. It was either protect myself or be used."

I didn't have to say more as disgust entered his gaze, followed by outrage.

"One learns to act without thinking," I finished. We sat in silence for a few moments while he absorbed what I'd revealed to him.

"You were vicitmized frequently, weren't you?" he asked. I snorted, as unlady-like as that was.

"Just say it," I told him shortly. "I was raped. I was beaten. I was too slow, too weak, or too small. I was the easiest target and the only one with no defense. One got used to it after a while."

I couldn't look at him. I was so ashamed of that part of my life. I couldn't believe I'd even told him about it!

"Now I really have to go," I said, getting up. I didn't even give him time to stand before I walked swiftly away. I just waved at Sonya when she looked at me with concern, telling her wordlessly that I didn't want to talk about it. I went straight to my room, deciding to sleep the rest of this day away.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BESIDES KID AND NOVA.

CHAPTER THREE: SOMETIMES TWO ISN'T BETTER THAN ONE

SONYA'S POV

I was worried when Nova didn't even appear for supper... and I wasn't the only one.

"Have you seen Nova, Sonya?" asked Kenshi after supper was cleared away. "She said she'd see me at this meal."

I shook my head.

"No," I answered. "When she came back inside around three, she looked deeply upset about something."

Kenshi frowned... so did Sub-Zero. Raiden caught it.

"What did she tell the two of you?" Raiden asked.

"We were talking about her home," Kenshi answered. "She said she doesn't have one. Her family is all gone. All that remains back there is a single person that cares about her, one friend. She doesn't like to talk about the world she came from because she said she has 'too few good memories to cling to'."

That disturbed me a great deal. Apparently, it disturbed us all.

"She came to watch me train and I grabbed her arm," Sub-Zero revealed. "She gave me a powerful right-hook for it, calling it instinctive. When asked why it was instinct, she revealed that every male in her town, including her brothers, vicitmized her frequently."

Disgust tore through me, and I wasn't the only one.

"She was raped and beaten, among other things," he finished. Jax placed a hand on my shoulder, calming me down. I was outraged.

"Was this child left _nothing_?" I demanded, furious. No one had the answers for me. Swallowing my anger, I stood. "If I know women, we tend to go off alone when things get too much for us. I'll check her room."

With that, I left. The men waited for my return. Sure enough, she was asleep on her bed, tears staining her face.

"No..." she sobbed in her sleep. "No more... stop... please stop..."

Without a second thought, I went into the room and gently shook her awake. Her eyes snapped open and she jerked into a sitting position, breathing heavily. Then, she put her head in her hands and wept. I pulled her into a hug, though I had a feeling she hadn't even realized I was here. Soon, she cried herself back to sleep. Slowly, I laid her back down, then returned to the main room.

"She's asleep," I answered their questioning gazes. "Wish I could say it was a peaceful sleep. Her mind is getting plagued by nightmares."

Raiden's frown deepened. Kenshi then stood.

"I'll take care of that," he said, then vanished down the hall. I shook my head.

"I almost dread learning what else that child hides behind her mask of playfulness," I commented. Apparently, I wasn't the only one that felt that way.

NOVA'S POV

I woke the next morning to Cobalt licking my face. I chuckled and pet him softly, opening my eyes.

"Trying to tell me you're hungry?" I asked. He purred in response. I smiled and bathed. Then I got dressed and placed him on my shoulder. I then walked down to the dining hall. Kenshi was at the door. I lightly tapped his shoulder, letting him know I was there.

"Sorry I wasn't at supper," I said quietly. He smiled at me.

"It's all right," he said. "Are you all right?"

I nodded.

"I'm better now than I was yesterday," I answered, then leaned up and kissed his cheek. His hand flew to his cheek in surprise. "That's for banishing my nightmares. Thank you."

Then I left the stunned swordsman in the doorway as I grabbed my plate and sat down next to Sonya again. Raiden was there, but I didn't pay much attention to anything.

"The portal should open within the next hour," he finally said. Everyone else nodded. I gave no response. Kenshi sat down next to me, having just barely caught what Raiden said. "We must all be prepared. Shang Tsung does not like to wait."

"Never does," I muttered. "Heaven forbid the man should ever marry."

Sonya chuckled, as did Kenshi. I didn't really pay attention to anyone else. Breakfast passed in a blur as did the packing for our trip. Kenshi graciously offered to carry my single bag of clothes. I allowed it, grateful for the help. When the portal opened, we stepped through into a large throneroom. No sooner was I through did a voice squeal through the din.

"Nova!"

I whipped around just in time to catch the blur that ran over and hugged me tight.

"Air," I joked. "We need air!"

The female laughed and pulled away. Her hair was mid-back and black. Her eyes were sapphire blue. Her skin was lighter than mine, but still tanned to a certain degree. Her form, like mine, was curvacious.

"How are you here, Kidira?" I asked. She laughed.

"Probably the same way you are!" she said. "But I'm guessing my appearance was a great deal more disturbing than yours!"

I quirked a brow at her.

"I'll tell you later," she said. "Let's just say I'm part of Shao Kahn's group for now. We'll talk once we're not so... crowded."

I nodded, agreeing.

"Kidira, this is Kenshi, Raiden, Jonny, Sub, Jax, Sonya, Liu, and Kung," I introduced everyone. She gave a little wave, then looked back at me as we all moved out of the way of the portal.

"Do you have any idea how refreshing it is to actually be able to speak my mind?" she said. I laughed.

"Kid, where have I been staying?" I asked. She laughed again, realizing her mistake. "Are you enjoying it?"

"I may never go home!" she answered. I shook my head, then we silenced as Shang Tsung stood up.

"Welcome," he said. "The Tournament's preliminary rounds will begin tomorrow morning."

Then he stepped down, his eyes on Kidira and I. Then, she led us to our rooms. From there, she pulled me back into a room off the throneroom, an antechamber. Shao Kahn himself was there. She grinned up at him.

"Told you she'd be here," she told him. I shook my head at her. Shao Kahn was eating a large feast. Kid didn't think twice and pulled me to a chair at the table, then started filling my plate. I quirked a brow at a lot of it.

"Tastes better than it looks," she assured me. I smirked at her.

"Trust the methodical Kid," I teased. "Took a no-thank-you test-tasting helping of everything, did you?"

"Well, none of it looks like the food we're used to," she defended herself, though she was grinning. I chuckled.

"Then you should have come to Earthrhelm," I told her. "Breakfast was great... until Liu Kang decided to juice a grapefruit over my head."

She laughed.

"He's as mischeivious as you are!" she said. I giggled.

"Not quite," I answered. "Made Raiden speechless twice in ten minutes."

She gave me a wicked grin.

"Do I want to know how you managed that?" she asked. I grinned.

"Probably not," I answered.

"Tell me," she caved. I laughed.

"Well, it started with the usual who are you, where do you come from kind of conversation," I explained. "Then he asked for my age."

Kid laughed.

"I can see where this is going," she said.

"I asked him if he even knew it was rude to ask a woman her age," I went on. "Apparently, the answer to that is no."

She shook her head, laughing.

"Then, when the whole conversation was over, he dismissed me with... a wave," I continued. She choked on her drink and burst into laughter again.

"Gods no!" she laughed. "Please tell me you didn't!"

I chuckled.

"I told him there were other ways to tell someone you were done talking other than a wave," I answered. "I could take said wave as an insult to my stature, as it is a gesture reserved for those beneathe you..."

I paused for dramatic effect.

"Then I told him I didn't recall ever being underneathe him yet," I finished. Kid was laughing so hard her sides hurt. I had completely ignored everyone else in the room up to that point, but I swore I heard two other people spew their drinks out at what I said. Kid finally began to calm, wiping a tear from her eye. "Apparently, you're not supposed to hit on a God. I must've missed that memo."

Kid giggled.

"You are, by far, the worst person to put in a civil place," she teased. "But at least you make things interesting!"

I chuckled.

"So, how did you end up with this bunch?" I asked. She grinned.

"Woke up next to Shao Kahn," she answered. I got a devilish smile.

"Warming his bed all ready, are we?" I teased. Kid turned four shades of red and barely missed my head with a slap. I dodged, laughing. She was trying so hard to make her blush fade, but it wasn't working.

"You know, in retrospect, it's probably a _good_ thing you were the one that ended up with this bunch, not me," I commented after a moment. "If Raiden's barely handling me, I dare say this group wouldn't have the patience."

"Yeah," Kid agreed. "They got the nice girl... Raiden got the spitfire."

We giggled.

"Poor boy," she said. I giggled.

"Poor, perhaps, boy, definately not," I said. Kid shook her head in amusement. Then I walked over to the window, looking down. Then, I spotted the perfect victim.

"Yo Subs!" I called. "I'm kinda missin my A/C!"

I got a dirty look in response.

"Then get down here and get it!" was his reply. I gave him an amused look, almost like he'd offered me something.

"Are you sure you want me to do that?" I asked. Almost immediately, I ducked laughing as one of his ice balls just missed my head. Kid laughed at me.

"Must you bait him on purpose?" she asked. I shot her a grin.

"Life's no fun unless I'm rufflin' somebody's feathers!" I answered, then looked at the window contemplatingly.

"Nova, no," she said, immediately catching on to what I was about to do. I grinned at her.

"Well, he never told me I had to come down the conventional way," I told her, then dove through the window.

"Nova!" she cried, half laughing, as she ran to the window. As expected, one of the Earthrhelmers caught me, Liu Kang to be specific. I laughed at his incredilous look and he set me down.

"Thanks," I told him, then turned my cheeky grin to Sub-Zero. "Well, I'm down here."

Kid was laughing from up in the window. I looked up at her.

"Jump!" I told her. She hesitated, then obeyed. Liu Kang caught her, too. She stumbled at first.

"What a rush, woo!" she said. I laughed.

"Well, what can I say?" I said. "No one else can be me."

She just laughed and lightly pushed me... into Raiden. I laughed and pulled her through the crowd. We then sat down on a bench and took time to catch up.

THIRD PERSON POV

"Well, she's as outspoken as we were told, Emperor," Shang Tsung said simply, his eyes on the redheaded female, Nova. "Kidira did not lie about Nova."

He got no reply, but he wasn't really expecting one either. There wasn't a single person in that room that wasn't surprised if not downright shocked by the girl's bluntness, especially her strangely bold sexual comments. Kidira, it would seem, was used to Nova's saucy tongue and mischeivious ways. They were all ways that drew a man in, rather stubborn, irritating charms.

"And it would appear that she can bring out the more wild side of Kidira at will," Quan Chi commented, watching Kid smack one of the Earthrhelmers for something he'd said. "Are we certain we want the two together, Emperor?"

Shao Kahn nodded.

"I will not allow Earthrhelm to win again and those two are the key," he said. "The Seer said those two would bring good fortune to the side they choose."

"And if they choose Raiden's side?" ventured Mileena.

"That _will not_ happen," was the only reply.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHIN' BUT MY OC'S!

CHAPTER FOUR: BETTING, WARNINGS, AND UNEXPECTED RESCUES

NOVA'S POV

Later that night, I walked Kid back into the large castle-like structure, taking her back to the throneroom. I then paused there.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I told her.

"You're welcome to stay in one of our rooms up here," Quan Chi offered, walking up. I gave him an appraising look.

"Thanks, but no thanks," I said. "I'm certain Kenshi and Subs would be a bit upset if I didn't steal the covers from them tonight."

"You're sharing a bed with those two?" Kid asked, shocked. I nodded.

"Surprisingly, those two give off the most heat so I won't freeze at night," I answered. "They offered, I accepted. End of story."

"How does Sub-Zero give off heat?" she asked, mystified. I grinned.

"I don't know," I answered. "Maybe because he's still technically human and still gets hard every morning?"

Then I turned and walked away, leaving my flaberghasted friend with an equally stunned sorceror. As soon as I caught sight of Sub-Zero outside, I couldn't stifle my giggles.

"Do we even want to know?" asked Liu Kang. I shook my head, laughing harder. "Okay then."

So, we all walked to our room. Here, I took my place in the center of the bed, the two men getting in on either side. I gladly snuggled up to Kenshi, molding to his side. He, apparently, hadn't been expecting that, but soon adjusted to it.

"Night Kenshi, Subs," I said quietly, not expecting any form of answer. Kenshi gave me a soft squeeze and Subs gave me an annoyed grunt in a way of answer. It made me smile and I let sleep steal me away.

The next morning, I woke to both men still asleep around me. I was tucked neatly into Sub-Zero's body, his arm casually around my waist, holding me to him. Kenshi was asleep in front, his hand lightly cupping my breast. Both of them were poking me with obvious morning wood. Amused, I slowly untangled myself and got up. I was about half-way dressed when they began to stir. With a smile, I quickened my pace, not wanting either one to see me (though I knew one couldn't). Sub-Zero sat up first.

"Morning," I greeted them. "See you at breakfast."

Then I left to the dining area. Kid was there at a table near Shao Kahn. Shao Kahn was on his throne. Next to him (on either side) were Quan Chi and Shang Tsung. Mileena was standing off to the side. Kid spared me a sleepy smile. I was more the morning person out of the two of us. I smiled in return and sat down. Soon, Subs and Kenshi joined us. Shortly after, the rest of Earthrhelm followed suite, filling the table.

"How'd you sleep?" Kid asked. I smiled, getting a rather evil idea.

"Great," I answered. "It was waking up that was the hard part. See, I now understand why my Mom always warned me about sleeping with more than one man. When you wake up to double-wood, you don't wake up hungry. You wake up horny."

Every member at my table choked on what they'd been eating or drinking, even Raiden. Even the ones on the throne did. Kid just laughed.

"Point-blank as ever, I see," she laughed. "Can't you at least wait until we're decently awake to be yourself?"

I laughed.

"But then I'd miss the opportune moment!" I answered her cheekily. She just shook her head with a grin.

"Don't worry, your horny problem _will_ go away... eventually," she teased. I laughed.

"That it will," I agreed. I ate my fill, revelling in the incredilous looks getting thrown my way.

"What are you gonna do today?" Kid asked. I shrugged.

"Cheer on my team, I guess," I answered. "Got nothin' better to do."

"Sounds like a boring day to me," Kid answered, then got a conspirital grin. "Unless you intend to spice it up a bit..."

I got a matching grin.

"You know, now that you mention it-"

"_Don't you dare_!" our entire table chorused, getting everyone's attention while we two burst into laughter. We were leaning on eachother for support, we were laughing so hard. Finally, we calmed down.

"Guess there went that plan," Kid said dramatically. I grinned.

"Back to the drawing board!" I answered and we got up. We left the room and walked down the hall to the arena. I was excited, I won't lie. I knew Kid was too, though she'd openly deny it. Once there, Kenshi soon walked up to us.

"Did you have to embarass us this morning?" he asked me plainly. I chuckled.

"I could have mentioned how your hand was conveniently on my breast and Sub-Zero's arm was holding me away from you, tightly against him, but I figured something less labling would do," I answered, then kissed his cheek. "You'll get used to my bold nature."

Kid kissed his other cheek.

"It comes with time," she added, then we giggled as he just shook his head. Then, Kid and I exchanged matching evil looks. We both then stepped up to Kenshi's sides (opposite sides). He tensed, suspecting us right away.

"Kenshi... I have to ask..." I began, teasingly pressing close to his body. He swallowed hard.

"Was that morning problem for her... or someone else?" Kid finished, pressing against his other side. Both of us began to move seductively against him, teasing him. Finally, he grabbed us both in his arms, clamping our waists to his sides.

"That's quite enough out of you two minxes," he said. We chuckled.

"For now," we chorused.

"Can't deny you're handsome," I began.

"And strong," Kid added.

"Sensitive," I continued.

"Tempting," Kid said.

"Just ripe for the picking!" we chorused, then broke out of his grasp with a burst of giggles and walked to the other side of the arena as people began filing in. Kenshi was just shaking his head. Slowly, everyone was here. Shao Kahn entered and sat down on his throne to watch, his eyes glancing over at us (to which we sent back equally cheeky waves).

"The first match of the tournament!" Shang Tsung said, stepping up. "Scorpion!"

Scorpion came up through the ground.

"So hot," Kid whispered to me.

"Mmhm," I agreed, just as quietly.

"His opponent!" Tsung continued. "Sub-Zero!"

I gave a cheer.

"Make us proud, Subs!" I jeered.

"Don't take shit from him, Scorp!" Kid called. We looked at eachother and laughed.

"Still voting for our favorite characters, I see," I said, knowing both men could hear us. "Same wager?"

"Absolutely!" Kid answered.

"In that case... Don't you dare lose, Subs!" I called, laughter in my voice. "I got the perfect thing in mind!"

"Crush him, Scorp!" Kid called. "I wanna win for once!"

I cracked up laughing at that, Kid soon joining me, realizing what she'd just said. Both men pointedly ignored us and the fight began. It was pretty evenly matched... but Sub-Zero pulled through for the win. Kid gave a dramatic sigh.

"My main man has failed me," she said dramatically. I giggled. "What, pray tell, are you gonna have me do _this_ time?"

I grinned.

"Just wait and find out," I answered.

And that's how the day went. We bet on who we thought would win each match and kept track of who owed who how many favors. Needless to say, at the end of the day, Kid owed me seven favors and I owed her one. We walked back into the dining hall for supper, laughing the whole way as we sat down at the Earthrhelm table. All of them could only shake their heads at us.

"What is your usual wager?" asked Kenshi. We grinned.

"One rule-free command," I answered.

"We use it to humiliate the other," Kid added.

"And I got the perfect one to start out the seven you owe me," I said, seeing a particular face show up. "Give Reptile a kiss, and it has to be lip to lip."

Kid gave me a dirty look, but got up from the table and walked over to Reptile. With a few words, she disappeared into the hall with him. A few seconds later, there was a loud smack and I laughed as Kid returned, her face showing her embarrassment.

"What caused you to smack him?" I asked, trying to contain my laughter.

"Apparently he doesn't get female attention very often," she answered smoothly. "He's part Roman, part Russian."

I giggled.

"What does that mean?" asked Sonya, somehow knowing she was gonna regret the answer.

"Roamin' hands and rushin' fingers," we chorused, then laughed at her expression. Then I looked at Kid.

"What's my favor gonna be?" I asked. She thought it over, then grinned. Then she leaned over and whispered it to me. I laughed. "Is that all?"

She nodded. I shook my head and glanced up at the throne. I sent a small, indiscrete gesture to Shao Kahn (come here) and walked out of the room. I didn't have to wait in the hall long before he showed up, curious as to what I could want.

"You... wanna get down here to my level?" I asked. He crossed his arms in answer. "Course not. That'd be asking too much."

As expected, that got him to go to one knee, down to my height. I gave him a smile of amusement.

"That doesn't rub in just how big you are at all," I commented dryly, then shook my head. "Forgive my boldness."

Then I leaned forward and stole a kiss. He was so surprised he didn't react. I pulled away just a bit with a small smile.

"You know, this only works when I get some kind of reaction," I teased. In response, he kissed me, his hand pulling my waist closer, my body up against his. Slowly, I slid my hand down his torso, down to lightly grope him. At the same time, I couldn't help but be aroused by the size I felt pulsing in my hand. Slowly, I forced myself away.

"Not the best time for this," I explained, nodding towards the dining hall. He nodded, getting control back over himself and standing to his full height. I spared him one last full-body scan before I walked back into the hall, taking my seat once more.

"Succeed?" Kid asked. The entire table was mystified as to what my favor had been. I merely held up a single item, making every person at the table look at me in disbelief as I dropped it in her hand. It was a very powerful medallion of Shao Kahn's. I'd been told he kept in on his person at all times.

"Hope you appreciate what I had to go through to get that," I told her, my voice lowered so that only our table would hear. "Copping a feel of someone that dangerous isn't exactly something I enjoy."

Again, everyone at our table choked on what they'd been drinking or eating, turning to look at me in disbelief.

"At least you got it," she replied. I shrugged, then thought up more things for her to do.

KIDIRA'S POV

I grumbled as I walked back to the thronroom that night. The rest of the favors Nova'd made me do consisted of giving Liu Kang a lapdance, doing a strip-tease for Goro (had to run away from that one), getting Raiden to dance with me (that was easy), kissing Quan Chi (that was nasty), listen to Cage brag about himself for thirty minutes (I almost died), and finally, I had to flirt with Scorpion for five minutes (I ran from that one, too, much to his amusement). Now, I entered the room and saw Shao Kahn on the throne. There, I threw his medallion at him, causing his eyes to shoot to me suspsiciously.

"Next time you think you can't be tricked, don't be so sure," I told him sternly. "All Nova had to do was distract you with carnal pleasures. You might wanna consider changing tactics if you intend to reel that one in."

Then I turned and walked to my room, going to bed immediately.

NOVA'S POV

I walked to my room with a smile on my face. I'd managed to really shake things up around here. It was a pleasure, for sure, but I also wondered about the repercussions for feeling up Shao Kahn. However, I guessed I'd deal with them when they came.

I was still horny as all hell from it, too! _Damn that Kidira!_ She knew what groping him would do to me!

My smile fell as I saw Kenshi waiting for me.

"Are you all right?" I asked him, noting his serious expression.

"Raiden wants a word," was all he said, then moved aside. I stepped into the room and faced Raiden, though only Kenshi, Raiden, and I were in the room.

"What you and your friend are doing could get you both killed," he scolded. I frowned, my eyes narrowing.

"And you think preaching at me is going to change that?" I asked. He stopped right in mid-lecture. "Raiden, I've been this way as long as I can remember. Kidira is protected by the shadow of Shao Kahn. None would dare to defy him where she is concerned. I, however, fear nothing from him nor any hand he commands. After all, he can't even kill me without doing something someone else has all ready done. Don't father me. You _do_ realize he intends to turn me against you? Kid told me that. She overheard him talking to Shang Tsung, Quan Chi and Mileena. Whomever has the two of us on their side will find themselves with great fortune. That's what the Seer told him. He intends to ensure that it is _his_ side I'm on by the end of these pointless games. Forgive me for enjoying what little freedom I'm sure to retain."

I then turned and went to leave again, but Raiden stopped me.

"Then you leave me no choice," he said. I turned and looked at him, untrusting.

"That is a terrible sentence to use," I told him. "That is a sentence of desperation. It never leads to anything good."

His face was completely unreadable.

"I'm sending you back to the temple with the first eliminated member of our number," he ruled. My frown deepened.

"And you really think he won't send one of his subordinates to get me?" I asked pointedly. "One often meets their destiny on the path they take to avoid it. Let things play out. That is, after all, the reason you told me to stay with you, is it not? You wanted to see if my purpose became clear. It still hasn't. Shao Kahn's will isn't set in stone. There are two characters that can change the entire outcome through the tiniest of decisions."

He sighed, recalling me saying something similar about his future.

"You will not leave the sight of any one member of our group until this Tournament is over and we are back in the safety of the temple," he finally said.

"Fine," I agreed. Then, he left in teleportation. I then turned back to Kenshi. "Are you upset with me as well?"

At first, he didn't answer, then he walked forward and pulled me into his arms.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," he told me, his tone telling me how worried he was. I sighed.

"I'll try not to," I told him, leaning my head on his chest. I then felt my body begin to burn. "Um... Kenshi... I... I need you to let go."

Kenshi obeyed, though confused. My body was shaking as my arousal rose again. Here was my perfect moment, alone with Kenshi, my favorite character, save Raiden. So why wasn't I acting on it?

"You're still horny, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered. "Very. You present a far greater temptation now than ever before."

Suddenly, he stepped up to me, pulling my body against his. Then, he kissed me. My arousal hit all knew heights as he touched me, his hands sliding up my stomach, under my chest piece to cup my breasts. I gave a soft groan at the feel of it.

"Get a room," growled Sub-Zero. I jerked out of my aroused trance and pulled away from Kenshi. Kenshi, too, had been jerked out of our mood, his mind fully clear as he let his hands drop.

"Jealous much?" I stated, then saw Kenshi leave abruptly. I frowned, watching him go. Only then did I turn around and see a strange light in Sub-Zero's eyes. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Mock me one more time, woman," he warned. So, feeling very dangerous this night, I narrowed my eyes.

"Consider yourself mocked," I replied. In mere seconds, I was forced to drop to the floor to avoid an ice-blast. His hands grabbed ahold of my arms and jerked me to my feet, jerked me to him. However, I did not let him see an ounce of my fear, choosing to look at him with a bored expression.

"You will learn respect," he said, pulling one hand away, preparing to freeze some part of me. Suddenly, he was blasted away from me. I spun to see Scorpion in the doorway.

"Kidira sent me," he explained. "She said you needed my help."

Without an ounce of hesitation, I ran over and threw myself to him, hugging him tightly. I buried my head in his chest, not hiding my fear or quaking body from him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," I whispered, desperately seeking solace. Rather uncomfortably, he hugged me back. After a few moments, I managed to calm down, then relaxed enough to get some of my cheek back.

"How amusing was Kid this evening?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Priceless," he answered. "I take it that was one of the favors you told her to do as a lost wager?"

I nodded, walking with him down the hall. We came to another room, this one much blessedly warmer than my origional room.

"Rest," he told me. "This is my room."

I quirked a brow at him.

"You save me from another man, but am I safe from you?" I asked. He nodded and I relaxed, walking over to the bed. I removed my earrings, my ponytail, and my clothes, setting them aside, well aware that Scorpion had yet to take his eyes off me. Slowly, I then grabbed my nightshirt, a light, silk, black shirt. Scorpion took it from me.

"You won't need that," he said. "It's not like I haven't seen a woman's body before."

I nodded and laid down on the bed. Casually, I flipped the cover over me, then curled up and closed my eyes. It was hard to relax enough to sleep, knowing he was watching me. Finally, I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Either get over here and join me or stop staring at me so I can sleep," I said curtly, irritated. He chuckled. I was certain he was smirking.

"I thought you wanted to be safe from me," he replied. I growled.

"Rather be unsafe than unable to sleep," I retorted. He chuckled and got onto the bed with me. Not giving him much of a choice, I slid my body back to spoon him, pulling his arm around my form, his hand cupped in mine against my breast.

"Are you certain you're comfortable?" he asked. I nodded.

"G'night Hanzo," I said tiredly. It was a few long minutes before he answered me.

"Goodnight," he said softly.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING YOU RECOGNIZE.

CHAPTER FIVE: DEPRESSION

The next morning, I woke slowly, feeling warmer than I'd ever felt before. Slowly, I stretched my body, not really wanting to move from my spot.

"Finally awake," came a playful grumble. I gave Scorpion a cheeky grin, then sat up, letting the blanket fall off my form, pooling at my hips. I reached over and grabbed my clothes, slowly dressing. I stood and finished, then put up my hair and replaced my earrings. His eyes never left me while I did this. I then looked over my shoulder at him through half-lidded eyes.

"See something you like?" I teased. He didn't answer but got out of bed. Once he was up, he walked past me to the door. I quickly fell in step beside him. Not a word was said as he walked me to the dining hall. Once there, he nodded up to Kid, then left. I smiled and shook my head, walking up to Kid. She was sitting on a step next to Shao Kahn's feet, eating her breakfast. She had a plate all ready for me.

"Thanks," I told her, as I sat down. She smiled and nodded, understanding what I wasn't saying.

"I had a feeling you might need it," was her reply. I smiled and nodded. "Who did you upset?"

"Subs," I answered. "I don't have a clue what put him in such a foul temper last night, but I pushed too far... I'm glad you sent Scorp. I'd be partially frozen if you hadn't."

She smiled.

"What are friends for?" she asked. "We're here to help even when you don't think you need it."

I chuckled.

"Aint that the truth?" I commented. She giggled and we ate in silence, watching the people around us. Raiden's gaze studied us for a while, but I signaled him that I'd talk to him later. He nodded, accepting my answer and then Kid and I got up. We left the hall, then walked to the arena again. Today, neither of us were truly in the mood to make any bets... and everyone noticed our lack of playfulness. We were both depressed, as much as we tried to hide it. I think the truth was finally hitting Kid about us.

My thoughts were proven during supper. We were, once again, at the Earthrhelm table, both of us barely touching our food.

"Nova," Kid said quietly, suddenly. I nodded, tell her I was listening. "We're... we're never... going home... are we?"

I let my sad gaze turn to her.

"No," I answered slowly, my loathing to tell her that in my voice. Kid immediately understood though no one else did. "Dad told me we will never see our home world again."

"I see," she said softly. "Did he tell you anything else? He is, after all, the most used messenger of the beyond for you."

I sighed heavily.

"Yes, he did," I answered heavily. "But I loathe to tell you."

After a few moments, she finally seemed to wilt.

"It's as I feared," she whispered. I nodded, the same sadness on my face.

"You can blame that thing I'm supposed to call my mother," I told her, anger entering my voice. "After all, she isn't happy unless she's putting someone through hell."

Kid leaned on me, her hair hiding her face. Still, I felt her tears on my arm. Carefully, I moved my arm to hold her to my side, letting her cry. My own eyes filled with sadness for her, but not a tear fell. Awkwardly, Liu Kang rubbed her back, telling her wordlessly that he felt for her. She was grateful, I knew, but she was in no shape to say so.

"Then you're all I have left," she whispered softly, having finally stopped crying.

"And you're still all I have," I answered. "And I will never abandon you, you know that."

She nodded slowly, sitting up and accepting the napkin from Sonya. She dried her eyes and blew her nose. The then tossed it into the trash at the end of our table. Only then did she look up, brushing her hair out of her face. She pushed away her grieving and tried to put on an 'I'm okay' face.

"Sorry, that's been bugging me all day," she admitted. I smiled.

"Nothing to apologize for," I assured her. "You're not the only one it's finally been hitting."

Then, slowly, I recalled the last part of my father's message.

"However, he did tell me to make sure you knew his final words to me," I said softly. "It's that rather irritating saying he used to tell me all the time, though I think I'm only now beginning to appreciate its wisdom."

Her eyes looked to me, hoping I was going to say something that would help. And so, I spoke, my father's gentle, loving voice reaching her ears instead of my own.

"Though you walk through shadowed times, my angel, do not dispair," I quoted. "Do not let what has been haunt you and don't fret about what will be... There is a saying... Yesterday... is history... tomorrow is a mystery... but today is a gift... that is why they call it the present."

Then I closed my eyes and returned my voice to myself. When I looked up, Kid seemed to no longer be faking her 'I'm okay' face.

"He always knew what to say," she commented softly, touched by his words. I nodded with a small smile of my own.

"Yes, he was good at that," I agreed. "Annoyingly so, but good at it."

She chuckled at that, remembering how much his quips of wisdom used to irritate me. I smiled softly, also remembering the only person I ever truly loved, ever truly trusted. My father had been my world... I only prayed that someday... I would be half as wonderful as he had been to me...

"Ladies, the Emperor would like a moment of your time," Shang Tsung said, his voice telling me that he truly loathed to interrupt. We nodded and got up, following him up to the throne.

"You two seem troubled," Shao Kahn stated. I knew he was uncomfortable, even unused to being so... caring. I also knew... it was fake. Fortunately, so did Kid.

"Just homesick," Kid answered him. "Nothing you really need to pretend to care about."

Shao Kahn looked taken back.

"Hon, you don't care about anybody," I said simply. "Don't pretend on our account."

Then we walked away. We walked to my room, the one I shared with Kenshi and Subs. Soon, Raiden alone joined us.

"Where were you last night?" he asked.

"With Scorp," I answered, not looking at him, sitting down on the bed and wrapping my arms around my knees. "I pushed Subs too far and I'd be in a world of hurt if Kid hadn't sensed I'd get myself into trouble last night. She sent Scorp to find me. If he'd been a second later, I'd probably be a statue."

Raiden seemed to slowly absorb that.

"Are you two going to... recover from your depression?" he asked. "Some of us are even beginning to miss your usual annoying behavior."

That got a small smile out of both of us.

"We'll be fine," I assured him. "We just needed some time. I'm sure we'll be back to ourselves tomorrow."

He nodded, then left. I then looked at Kid.

"What are we gonna do now?" I asked softly. She got a small smile, the beginnings of her usual self returning.

"Well... we could ruffle Shao Kahn's feathers again," she suggested. I smiled and nodded. Then the two of walked upstairs to Shao Kahn personal chambers. There, we both sat down and relaxed on the over-sized sofa. We didn't have to wait long. Soon, Kahn came through the door... alone. With wicked grins, we let him begin his nightly routine, preparing for bed, though gods didn't need sleep. I smirked, then we nodded, going to put our plan into action... just as he began to undress.

"Not a bad view, eh Kid?" I teased. Kahn whirled around to face us, his eyes wide in disbelief. She giggled, looking over the edge of the sofa with me.

"Not bad at all," she agreed, her tone just as teasing as my own.

"Come on, Kahn," I said, a seductive edge to my voice. "Come join us..."

It was a few moments, but he obeyed, sitting between us. Immediately, the two of us set to arousing him, which he was totally unprepared for. While one of us kissed and pressed our body against him, the other was undressing him, teasing him with her hands and, at one point, my mouth. His whole body reacted, unable to say no to the pleasures we were giving him. While she placed little lover's bites on his neck and shoulders, driving him crazy up top, I gave him a blowjob down below, pleasing him. Soon, though, our own hunger overcame us and he would kiss one of us, only for the other one to kiss him, both of us pressing against him.

Finally, his hands tore our clothes off of us and he picked us both up, holding us against his body with one arm as he took us to his bed...


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN OC'S.

CHAPTER SIX: VISITS FROM BEYOND THE GRAVE

Slowly, I woke the next morning, stretching out my limbs. I was a little sore, but undeniably satisfied. Kid woke as well, slowly stretching, then looking at me with a smile.

"Not bad for a god," she commented. I chuckled.

"Not bad at all," I agreed. Then we saw that someone had placed a set of our clothes on the bedside table where we couldn't miss them. I chuckled and we got up. We ran a bath in his chambers, soaking and cleaning up. Once finished, we dressed, then went downstairs to see that everyone was slowly entering the hall for breakfast. We exchanged a small smile, then walked in side-by-side, sitting down with Liu Kang and Kung Lao. Both men seemed surprised to see us.

"Where were you guys last night?" Liu asked. "No one could find you!"

We giggled.

"We were causing trouble, Liu," I answered. "Nothing to worry about. We're tough girls."

"We tie our own shoes and everything," Kid added with a grin. He just smiled and shook his head.

"I see you two are in better spirits," Kung said. We nodded. "What brought that on?"

"We just needed to relieve some stress," we chorused, knowing Shao Kahn was hearing this entire conversation. His face said nothing, but I hadn't expected it to.

"Was a really rewarding way to do it," Kid commented.

"Fast, too," I agreed. We giggled again.

"Might have to do that again sometime," Kid said.

"Sounds like a plan to me," I agreed. "I actually enjoyed that."

"Do I even want to know what you two mean?" Liu asked. We laughed.

"No, definately not," we chorused, then laughed again. And so, we got some food and ate, laughing about this and that, soon being joined by the other Earthrhelmers as they trickled in one by one. Our high spirits seemed to relax the others, only to tense them up again as they predicted we'd return to normal. When Kenshi sat down, we quickly moved to where I was on one side, Kid on the other. He just sighed with a smile, knowing we were finally back to normal.

"So Kenshi," I began casually.

"How'd you sleep?" Kid asked.

"Dream much?" I asked.

"What about?" Kid asked.

"Wake with the usual problem?" I teased. He quickly clamped a hand over both of our mouths at that, though he was chuckling.

"If you two minxes are through, I came down here to eat, not face a barrage of questions," he said. We giggled and simaltaneously licked his hands. He quickly moved them away, wiping them off. With identical evil grins, we got up and leaned close to his ears so only he would hear what we said.

"You know, your fingers-"

"-weren't exactly what we'd-"

"-like to taste."

Then we both simaltaneously teasingly bit his ears, then dodged back with squeals and laughter as he tried to grab us both. We both giggled and left the room at top speed, Kenshi shaking his head at us. We giggled all the way up to the arena, both of us pausing to kiss Subs' cheeks before whisking away in giggles. We left him standing there, not quite sure how to react to what we'd done. We then took our usual places on the benches, preparing for another day of battles. Just when they were about to start, Shao Kahn beckoned us over.

"Are you going to do your usual wagers?" he asked. We nodded. "Mind if I place a few of my own?"

We grinned identically and shook our heads.

"Go ahead," I told him.

"Just be prepared to pay for every loss!" Kid said, then we sat down near him so we could hear his bets.

FOUR HOURS LATER

Betting _wasn't_ Shao Kahn's strong suite. Of course, Kid and I cheated. We used our foresight to know who was gonna win. We didn't know what he'd make us do, but we agreed we didn't want to find out. Thus, we had won all eight of them. He wasn't happy about that, but he told us he'd keep his word. When we went to the dining hall for supper, we approached him, identical grins on our faces.

"We believe you owe us eight favors, Emperor," we chorused. He looked like he'd rather eat worms. We chuckled, then got on either side of him, leaning over to speak in his ears.

"We figured out a way you can repay all eight of them at once," I whispered seductively.

"Something that won't even be known by your subjects," Kid added, just as seductive as myself.

"We want a repeat-"

"-of last night... only-"

"-longer. Neither of us-"

"-got enough-"

"-and still want-"

"-much more."

"Are you feeling up to it?"

"Or shall we find something else for you to do?"

We then pulled away and waited for his answer. His eyes were answer enough, the lust poorly hidden in his gaze.

"Gladly," he answered us. We smilled.

"Same time."

"Same place."

Then we stepped down and away from him. We walked over and sat down with the Earthrhelmers, all of whom were giving us untrusting looks.

"What was all that today?" asked Kung Lao.

"What were you doing with Shao Kahn?" asked Liu Kang. We chuckled.

"He wanted to bet with us on the matches," I answered.

"He lost all of them," Kid revealed.

"We were just telling him how he was going to repay them," I explained.

"And, as a god, he is bound to his word that he will do what we say," Kid finished. He shook his head.

"Will we be able to find you tonight?" Kung Lao asked. We shook our heads.

"We have to be there to ensure he does what we told him to," we chorused. That worried them.

"Don't worry about us," Kid told them.

"We'll be fine, trust us," I said. "If you can't trust us to take care of ourselves, who can you trust?"

They had no answer to that so we shrugged it off. Raiden, however, didn't look like he trusted us any more than he had before. So... once supper was done, we made our way up to his room and waited on either side of the door. As soon as he entered, we were on him like rabid wolves, a call of the wild he gladly returned.

RAIDEN'S POV

I meditated in my quarters, my mind deeply troubled by this new development. Both girls were hiding something from us, something that _didn't_ concern their past, but the current time.

Suddenly, I felt that I was not alone.

"Raiden," came a male voice. My eyes opened and saw a spirit of a man in front of me. "You must stop my daughter."

His voice echoed through the room. I frowned at him.

"Your daughter would be Nova, correct?" I asked. He nodded.

"You must stop her and Kidira," he repeated himself. "The path they're on will not end well for either of them. I implore you, save them from themselves."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him. "What are they doing that is so dangerous?"

In response, the spirit put his hand on my head... and a vision crashed through me. I saw the aroused, pleasured expressions on Nova and Kidira's faces, saw the sweat on their brows as purest ecstacy washed over them in waves... Then I saw the man they were with and couldn't contain my gasp.

"Kahn!" I said, my voice heavy with my disbelief. The vision cleared and I looked at the man before me, horror being my primary emotion.

"You must find a way to change their attentions from Kahn to one from your rhelm, or yourself," the man instructed. "If you don't, Shao Kahn will take everything by force and not even the Elder Gods will stand in his way. Those two girl are more than what they seem. Hidden inside them are great powers, waiting to be released, but they need a conductor. Nova's is her rage and passion. No God can stand before her and win a battle, not in full fury. Kidira's trigger remains unknown, but she follows Nova's lead. When Nova loses control and calls forth her power, Kidira will too. Together, they are invincible. You _must_ stop them, stop them before it's too late! My daughter will not listen, while Kidira will. My daughter is headstrong and will require a price for the ill tidings you bring, something you will have to sacrifice yourself in order to prevent her alignment with Shao Kahn. Kidira's power is nowhere near Nova's. She would be destroyed if Nova turns on her. You _must_ be willing to sacrifice whatever you must to stop this fate from happening!"

Then he faded from sight completely. Completely shaken, I tried to absorb what I had just learned.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING YOU RECOGNIZE.

CHAPTER SEVEN: DEAL WITH IT

NOVA'S POV

I loathed to wake the next afternoon. Kahn had pleasured us long into the early hours of the morning, only leaving when the dawn began to shine in the window, amidst our protests. Those had made him chuckle, but he assured us it would be best if we rested now. So, after a few more kisses and another hour of fingering, we finally let ourselves sleep, much to his amusement. We'd slept away most of this day, exhausted from our night's pleasures. When I woke, I smiled over at Kid. She smiled tiredly back.

"That was-"

"-amazing."

We chuckled and sat up. Just as it had been yesterday, a set of clothes was aside for both of us. We bathed, changed, and slowly made our way downstairs to the arena. The fights were in full swing and we sat down on a bench, watching them finish up, though both of us were famished. Suddenly, a servant girl appeared with two plates for us. Mystified, we both took them gratefully, but then thought about it and looked up at the throne. Kahn gave us the smallest of nods and we relaxed, smiling, eating what had been offered us. Raiden watched us with a frown on his face, a deep, worrisome frown. Something was wrong.

I exchanged looks with Kid and she nodded, mutually agreeing we'd speak with him after the matches, before supper could be served.

SHAO KAHN'S POV

My eyes caught sight of the two women as they entered the arena. I was still wrapping my mind around the idea that they'd kept up with me all night long... and hadn't wanted to stop this morning! I could still feel their bodies against mine, hear their moans in my ears, taste their flesh and sweet kisses on my tongue...

I shook my head to clear it. Both accepted the food my servant offered them, grateful, but only ate after I nodded at them, telling them it was from me. They then simply watched the matches, handing their empty plates back to the servant girl. She simply accepted them and disappeared back into the castle. The two girls then frowned as they saw someone. I followed their gaze and saw Raiden's expression. I narrowed my eyes.

Something was about to happen, something I wasn't going to like.

NOVA'S POV

As we planned, Kidira and I found Raiden before he could enter the dining hall and we gently pulled him into an empty room. There, we faced him.

"What's wrong?" I asked, not playing any games.

"And don't try to sugar-coat it," Kid added. He sighed at us, then answered. It was the last thing I had expected to hear.

"Your father came to visit me when I was deep in meditation, Nova," he told me. I started, surprised. "He told me about what you two have been doing, with Shao Kahn no less."

I felt my anger rise, but Kid's gentle hand on my hand caused me to cool down again. We would hear him out.

"While I can understand the draw, your father and I agree that if you continue on your current path, it will destroy you... and everyone else you've come to know will suffer for your decision," he said, his voice not giving away his real feelings on the subject. I frowned at him.

"Let me get this straight," I said, my tone clipped as I barely restrained my anger. "Just because you don't want us on the side of Shao Kahn, you'd cook up a story like this?"

Raiden seemed insulted that I would even imply that.

"Nova!" Kid said, shocked. "Raiden would never lie about something like this!"

"Like hell!" I cried, turning on her. "If it doesn't fit his agenda, that makes it bad!"

"Nova-"

"I've heard enough," I snapped, then left, slamming the door behind me. I was furious as I stormed down the hall. A gentle hand on my arm brought me out of my thundering thoughts and I looked up into Liu Kang's concerned gaze.

"Are you all right?" he asked, truly worried. I shook in anger again.

"I think you may want to reconsider your loyalty to your God," I spat. "He's just as deceptive as Shao Kahn."

Then I went to walk away, but he stepped in my path, though it wasn't in a mean or annoying way. He was just really, really worried now.

"What happened?" he asked softly. In response, I pushed him into an empty room and shut the door. Then, in that darkened room, I told him everything that had been going on. Through it all, he only listened, though his expressions went from surprised to shocked, to contemplative, then back to surprised. Finally, I fell silent and he took a moment to word his reply.

"Nova, you only went to Shao Kahn because you were... horny, right?" he clarified. I nodded. "Then you went back for more?"

He seemed to think something over.

"Are you _still_ horny?" he asked. I nodded. "Then, may I run something past you and you not get angry at me?"

I nodded.

"Now, I don't think you gave Raiden time to spell it all out," he began. "I think there's more that your father revealed to him that you didn't give him a chance to say. I think that, if you heard it all, you'd understand and might just agree with him."

I thought that over and my anger began to disappear... and be replaced with that hunger I just couldn't seem to satisfy. I looked up at him from where I sat and gestured for him to come closer. He obeyed and I was soon mere centimeters from his body. After a moment's hesitation, I leaned up and kissed him softly. It took a few moments, but he finally answered me, returning my kiss, his arms wrapping around my frame, pulling me close to him. After a few more kisses, I began to build up my arousal, letting him feel it between our bodies. My hands struggled to remain on his chest, but I wanted him to make the first move.

Suddenly, he picked me up by my thighs and pushed me up against the wall, holding my legs to his waist. I choked in the kiss, desperately needing his touch, reveling in the feel of his hardening member poking me between my legs. Then he pulled out of the kiss and leaned his forehead on mine.

"Now... isn't the time for this," he said, forcing his voice and body under his control again. "Don't do this to me... not unless you truly mean to do this _with_ me, not just use me to get your satisfaction."

Then he pulled away, out of my reach. I leaned against the wall, not sure my legs would support me, as I looked at him breathlessly. He kept his eyes closed, struggling to retain his control.

"Go hear Raiden out," he said. "All of it. Only then will the picture become clear."

Then, he up and left. I struggled to recover, finally managing to get my feet to work. After I caught my breath, I went in search of Raiden. He was waiting outside with Kid. Both looked up when I entered the arena.

"I figured you'd come back," Kid said, though her voice wasn't snooty. It was gentle. "There's more to your father's message that... well... I think you need to hear."

I frowned at her and jerked my head towards the castle. She interpreted it correctly and left us. I then looked across the arena at Raiden, my arms crossed.

"I will listen under one condition," I told him cooly, making my intentions clear. I then locked gazes with him. "You will take Shao Kahn's place. Refuse me, and I will continue from this moment on to ignore you and will align myself with the fallen god, ensuring in every way that I can the destruction of Earthrhelm. You dare not refuse me."

Something flashed through his gaze far too fast for me to catch, but he didn't move for a few moments. My patience grew thin. Just as I was about to turn around and walk away, he finally nodded, accepting my terms. I then waited.

"Your father was very clear that you had to break away from Shao Kahn," he began. Then he summoned a look-alike of my father, one that repeated my father's message to me as though I were Raiden. My eyes widened with every word he said. Finally, Raiden cut him off and he disappeared.

"Do you understand now?" he asked. Slowly, I nodded, holding my head in one hand. How foolish I had been, so quick to disrespect Raiden, who had only shown me kindness and respect I didn't deserve... "Nova-"

I didn't even wait to hear him out and turned and ran back into the castle. I ran past everyone and everything until I reached my room. There, I shut and locked the door and curled up on the bed, weeping.

In this moment, I loathed myself more than I ever had before.

KIDIRA'S POV

Finally, I managed to pick the lock on the door, letting Kenshi and Sub-Zero into their room. There, in the middle of the bed, lay Nova, out cold. The position her body was in was a very, very arousing one. She lay, her body curved just right, her breasts barely covered by the blanket. Her hair was spread around her, curled in such a way that it was begging to be touched. I couldn't read Raiden's expression, but I knew something heavy had happened, especially when I'd seen Nova run past the door and heard another door slam down the way during supper. So, once the boys were in the room and slowly settling in, I closed the door and turned to Raiden.

"What was her price?" I asked him quietly. His eyes snapped to mine. "I'm no fool. I know her better than I know my own sister. I know she would not have listened to you without something to gain."

It seemed like he was never going to answer me... but he finally did.

"I am to replace Shao Kahn," he answered. I nodded, having guessed that would be her price.

"Had a sneaking suspicion it'd be along those lines," I commented softly. "She's a very sexual creature, sated for few hours at a time. You'll have your hands full."

Then I excused myself to my own room with Sonya and Jax. Sonya and I shared the bed while Jax, ever the gentleman, slept on the floor. I crawled into my nightie and let the night sweep me away.

SHAO KAHN'S POV

I paced in my chambers, fury in every pore. My Shadow Priests had gotten back to me about what was going on with Raiden and the girls.

_I was THIS close! THIS close... and he sweeps them away._

I was furious. I'd just begun to truly enjoy the ecstacy Nova aroused in me. Most of my nights had been spent with her. She truly was a sexual creature, one that could keep up with me and still want more... Kidira not so much.

_And now Raiden has her!_

I could have screamed I was so angry! I'd all ready raped four of my servants, killing them with my over-zealousness. I'd been just as brutal with Nova... and she'd reveled in it, begged for more, for me to be rougher, to bang her harder. Not once did a single sound of pain escape her during our glorious sex... only soul-rattling moans fell on my ears... or enriched gasps of pleasure... or groans of protest whenever I tried to stop...

Suddenly, there was a soft pop. I whirled around and saw, to my shock and pleasure, Nova. She walked towards me, every movement seductive. Just before she reached me, her whole body jerked and she fell to the ground. Standing in my doorway was Raiden, fury in every pore. He warmed up his power, gathering as much as he could and threw it all my way!

I jerked out of my waking nightmare, my eyes flying everywhere at once, only relaxing when I realized I was still alone. I shook my head.

_Raiden, you will pay for this. I WILL have my sexy little minx back._

I licked my lips in anticipation.

_And I will revel in watching you die as you watch her writhe for me._

NOVA'S POV

I woke slowly in the middle of the night, my body on fire. I slowly detangled myself from between the two sleeping men. I could have woken Kenshi and taken it from him. I was certain he wouldn't object much... but Raiden was now my lover... and I wanted him, badly. So, I dressed and left my room. I walked down the hall and lightly knocked on Raiden's door. I didn't wait for an answer and walked in. Raiden was meditating. I was certain now that he hadn't heard me enter. The heat inside me went up another notch as I slowly stepped closer to him. Then I reached out to touch him...

Raiden's eyes snapped open as his hand grabbed my wrist, jerking my entire body down in front of him. All I could give him for that, was an aroused gasp. Only after watching his eyes clear did I realize that it was natural self defense when in meditation. His hand released me as he slowly realized who I was and what I came for. I simply moved over to his lap, my trembling form leaning against him, telling him of my desire. He looked down into my face, his expression impossible to read. So, figuring he needed a little encouragement, I leaned up and lightly kissed him, once... twice... Then he finally kissed me back, his arms wrapping around my small frame. I could still sense how uncomfortable he was so I gave him a soft kiss.

"Relax," I whispered, my need in my voice. "Let me lead."

So, he obeyed, giving me full control. Without a word, I tossed his hat aside and slowly laid him down.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING YOU RECOGNIZE.

CHAPTER EIGHT: HOW MUCH CAN A SWORDSMAN TAKE?

I woke alone the next morning, but happy. After I'd gotten Raiden undressed last night, I'd shown him the most pleasure I could have ever given a man, only putting him inside me after I'd gotten him to come four times in other ways. Once he was inside me, his instincts took over. A wolfish change had overcome him, turning him into quite the pleasure animal. He lost all control, just took and took and took until around three this morning. So powerful had been his own hunger, so brutal his pleasure seeking... so many positions had he twisted our bodies into, heightening our pleasure each time... It still made my head spin to think about it! Finally, after three o'clock hit, neither of us could summon the energy to continue. So, I fell asleep in his arms. Obviously, he'd moved me to his bed before leaving the room. My clothes were gone though another pair waited for me on the nightstand. Sighing, I got up and bathed. Once that was done, I dressed, replaced my jewelry, and then left the room.

Kid waved at me in the dining hall. I quickly walked to her, noting that Raiden refused to even look at me. I frowned at that, but decided I'd demand answers of him later. Instead, I turned a smile back to Kid.

"Morning," she greeted. "Sleep well?"

"Of course," I answered, leaving it hanging. Her eyes widened and then she grinned.

"Worth the wait?" she asked, dying to know. I nodded.

"More than worth it," I answered. "Not what I would have expected from him."

She nodded and then we began talking with Sonya and Kenshi about today's competition. We tossed around ideas of who we thought would win this tournament, who would be good against who, etc. Then we all filed out to go to the competition. Suddenly, I was grabbed, a hand over my mouth, another grabbing my waist and hauling me into a dark room. I couldn't see anything and my heart was racing.

"Miss me?" came the sensual voice of Shao Kahn as his hands slid temptingly down my form. I sagged into him, pleasure tearing through my body.

"Mmhm," I managed to answer, my eyes closing as his hand slipped under my lower piece. Then his fingers slid down the center of my underwear, getting me really, really wet... I swallowed hard, only realizing he'd cut my underwear when his finger slipped inside me. I gasped, arching into his touch.

"God!" I groaned, rocking on his moving finger like a wanton thing.

"Nova, come!" Raiden's voice came through the corridor, snapping me back under control. Carefully, I pulled away from Shao Kahn, though my eyes and body were still very, very hot for him. Before my resolve could waver, I slipped out the door and then pushed Raiden into an empty room. I didn't even take time to explain what I wanted as I undid only his pants and pulled his member out, causing it to harden in my hand. Without a word of warning or anything, I impaled myself on him, finishing myself off, getting rid of my heated need. When I came, I stradled his surprised form, my own body trembling. When I came, so had he. Slowly, I came down from my ecstacy-filled high and pulled myself off of him.

"Shao Kahn," I explained, then took his hand and moved it so he could feel where he'd cut my underwear. He understood and relaxed, getting his own body back under control. Only when we were both settled did he fix his pants and the two of us walked to the arena. I watched the battles standing at Raiden's side. If anyone wondered about my sudden change in tune, no one said anything. Even Kid stayed with the Earthrhelmers group. She'd sent me a worried look when I entered and I returned with a look of 'later' and she nodded.

Once the battles were done for this day, we all walked to the dining hall for supper. Here, Kid and I got a table by ourselves, sending apologetic looks at everyone when they tried to sit with us. Fortunately, they all understood and let us be. Only then did I tell her the events of Raiden and I's night, of Shao Kahn's temptation, then of mine and Raiden's settlement. Finally, she just shook her head, her eyes closed.

"I fear Raiden's going to be getting a serious workout as long as we remain here," she said finally, not realizing Raiden was standing behind us. "I doubt Shao Kahn's going to relinquish his claim on you so easily. Now, the only safe place for you, is _with_ Raiden. Nova, promise me you won't leave his sight at _any_ time, outside of obvious moments."

After a few moments, I could no longer deny that she was right.

"You have my word," I told her in defeat. My eyes closed in depression. There went my freedom. Softly, a hand touched my shoulder. I didn't have to move to know who it was.

"Yes, Raiden?" I asked softly.

"Have you eaten enough?" he asked. I nodded. "Then I need you to come with me, keeping in accordance with your vow to Kidira."

I nodded again and rose, following him out of the castle, out to the arena. Here, he settled down to meditate again.

"Raiden, why is it you couldn't look at me all morning?" I asked, not turning my gaze away from the sea. "Are you that disgusted with being bound to me?"

I didn't expect an answer and, in truth, I wasn't sure I'd like the answer he gave me. However, his answer was very different than anything I'd have ever imagined.

"I don't like what our... arrangement... brings out in me," he answered me. My eyes flew to his.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I don't like how I lost control on you," he answered. "I could have seriously injured you."

I stepped closer to him and placed my hand on his cheek.

"Raiden... if you're in control of everything else in your life, don't you think you should be allowed to let go of all of that for at least one thing?" I asked softly. "Sex isn't meant to be controlled, thought about... It's just supposed to flow through you, come naturally and rarely require thought... Raiden... if it truly bothers you that much, I will terminate our arrangement and seek out Liu Kang or Kenshi. God knows they'd be willing."

I then pulled away and began to walk away, only for his hand to grab my wrist and pull my body back against his.

"That's the problem," he admitted softly. "I don't _want_ to... terminate... our arrangement."

I waited, enjoying being held up against him.

"I enjoyed what we did last night," he continued. "That's the problem... As a God, I cannot let anything distract me from my duty, the protection of Earthrhelm... but... last night, I let you distract me, let you command every ounce of my will..."

"Raiden... I won't use your moments of distraction to destroy Earthrhelm..."

"No... but others may..."

His hands began to roam over my flesh, so slowly like he each movement was slipping past his walls of control. I turned in his arms, my gaze and body hot for him. I kissed him lightly, only pulling far enough away to whisper three words against his lips.

"Take me, Raiden."

Again, I woke the next morning feeling very happy and satisfied, more so due to the pale arm around my waist, holding me against a strong, warm body. Lightly, I let my nails brush across it, up and down from wrist to elbow. In response, I got three teasing kisses across my back, making me smile.

"You stayed," I commented.

"I figured you deserved it," he answered. "This was the last time I will warm your bed... enjoy it for as long as you can."

I frowned and sat up, the blanket pooling at my waist as I turned and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked, somewhat alarmed. "Have I done something wrong?"

Immediately, he pulled me back down to lay against him, my head tucked under his chin.

"No," he answered softly, planting a kiss on my head. "You did nothing wrong... but I have..."

Then I realized he still believed he was risking Earthrhelm every time he was with me. My heart squeezed painfully as I realized that I truly enjoyed being in his arms... and knowing I never would be again. So, I leaned up and showed him my protest but acceptance with a kiss, one he was quick to return. After a few moments, I pulled away and forced myself up, away from him. Slowly, I filled the bath, then stepped into it. I wasn't alone for long, Raiden stepping in behind me, pulling me back into his arms as I leaned back against his chest, my head on his shoulder. Thus, we bathed together, my hands washing him, his hands washing me. A few kisses were strung throughout the entire process. Sooner than I was ready for, he got out, dried off, dressed, and left. I watched him go, realizing that, for the first time in my life, I was truly sad to see a man leave. I had a sneaking suspicion that I would never feel that way again, but quickly brushed those thoughts away. Slowly, I drained the tub, got out, dried off, and dressed once more. Then, slowly, I made my way to the dining hall, getting my body into a better mood as I pushed the heaviness in my heart aside.

"Hey, Nova," greeted Kid, pulling me down to sit next to her, between Kenshi and Subs. "Sleep well?"

I nodded, my mind distracted. She immediately knew and abruptly changed languages to Ancient Egyptian.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I sighed heavily, my smile fading.

"The Thunder God," I answered simply.

"I don't understand," she said. I closed my eyes, then forced myself to go on.

"He... fears that... being with me... will cost Earthrhelm in the long run," I admitted. "He feels that he, as the Protector of Earthrhelm, cannot afford a distraction such as I. Then, this morning, I asked him if I'd done anything wrong, if that was why he was leaving me... but he said I hadn't, that it was he that had done wrong."

I shook my head.

"I'm so confused right now..."

Her gaze softened with every word I spoke, understanding entering her eyes.

"You don't _want_ him to leave, do you?" she asked slowly, softly. I shook my head, admitting it to her without hesitation. She smiled softly. "What will you do now?"

I shrugged, then glanced over at Kenshi (who'd been listening to the whole thing, though he hadn't understood a word). I lightly touched his forearm, getting his attention, and returned to speaking the common tongue.

"You're unusually quiet this morning," I told him softly. "Everything all right?"

He nodded.

"Just fine," he answered. "But something has upset you."

"It's nothing to trouble yourself with," I assured him, then got a somewhat evil grin, mirrored on Kid's face as she moved over to sit on his other side. A small smile of amusement slid onto Kenshi's face as he predicted what we were about to do. However, I don't think even Raiden himself would have been prepared for our actions. I turned his head towards me and kissed him. Kid reached down under the table, out of view of everyone else, and stroked him. He broke away, his expression completely shocked. We giggled and bolted from the room, leaving the stunned swordsman sitting at the table. However, we were unsurprised when he soon approached us both, gently pushing us into an empty room, shutting the door behind us.

I didn't give him any time to talk, any time to move, and walked over, pressing my mouth to his again. After a short kiss with me, Kid kissed him, both of us rubbing our bodies arousingly against his own.

Suddenly, we were picked up and shoved onto a table, a few feet from Kenshi. He leaned against the wall behind him, breathless, struggling to regain control of himself. We giggled.

"Too much for you, swordsman?" Kid teased as we slowly rose, walking back to him.

"Don't you want us, Kenshi?" I teased, sliding up against him again. He groaned, trying to keep his instincts in check. Lightly, I nipped his neck while Kid stole yet another kiss from him. I could feel the restraint in him as it shook his frame.

"L-ladies, please," he said softly. "N-not n-now."

With identical heavy, regret-filled sighs, we pulled away from him.

"But I don't _want_ to stop," I whispered to him, my arousal in my voice.

"Being this close and unable to have... that's torture," agreed Kid, her own voice begging him to reconsider. He groaned and wrapped his arms around our waists.

"Wait... until tonight," he told us. "Then I will gladly take you both to my bed... but not until then, all right?"

I gave a soft whimper.

"That long?" slipped out before I could stop it. He chuckled and gave me a soft kiss.

"Will be worth the wait," he promised me. Kid then stole the next kiss before we both pulled away.

"Fine," we chorused, neither of us very happy about it, but willing to do as he asked. Slowly, we all three pushed our arousal away, then left the room, going to the arena. We watched the fights from Kenshi's sides, both of us occassionally stealing kisses from the swordsman. Finally, his match was up. He was pitted against Shang Tsung, the man that had blinded him. Kid and I watched with deep worry for our friend as he battled his life-long enemy. After a long, bloody battle, Shang Tsung fell, losing to Kenshi. Wordlessly, the two of us caught Kenshi as he, himself, collapsed just as he reached the sidelines. We carried him over to a nearby bench where Raiden healed him. I sent Raiden a grateful look, but he refused to meet my gaze. However, there was a hardness in his eyes I'd never seen before.

"We understand if you want to reschedule," Kid told him, bringing my focus back. I bit my lip. I _knew_ my body couldn't wait that long to be sated. If I waited past tonight, my body would go to Shao Kahn. I would rather warm his bed again than feel the agony that twisted through me whenever I went too long without.

My thoughts were interrupted as Kenshi stole a kiss from me. This time, he didn't pull away when I kissed him back, not for a few minutes.

"I will keep my word to you, tonight," he said. I relaxed... and he noticed. Four more fights occured and then, finally, we all went to supper. Kid and I did not leave Kenshi's sides the entire time, something that obviously pleased him. After eating, we sat there, laughing and joking with the Earthrhelmers as we let our food settle. Finally, Kenshi gave us both a light tug. No sooner were we out of the dining hall did Kid and I round on him, starting our teasing and arousing. Kenshi, having expected this, gladly responded to every kiss, every touch, though Kid and I made sure to continue to lead him back to our room. One there, he closed and locked the door, throwing us both onto the bed with his telekinesis. In mere seconds, he joined us, his body as hot for us as we were for him.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING YOU RECOGNIZE.

CHAPTER NINE: SHAKING THINGS UP

SUB-ZERO'S POV

After some serious meditation, I began to walk down the hall, only to feel a light hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Sonya.

"You might wanna consider other sleeping arrangements tonight," she warned me. "Your bed all ready _has_ three people in it."

I wasn't stupid. I knew she meant Kenshi and the girls. I sent a dark look towards my room's closed door, knowing only the soundproofing in every room was the only reason I hadn't heard what was going on.

"Jax and I offer you our room," she continued. "I'll take the floor and let you boys have the bed."

Slowly, I nodded.

"Thank you," I told her, still irritated at Kenshi. She nodded and led me down the hall to their room, then left to let me get settled in. Jax was all ready passed out, having drunk too much wine at supper. However, I couldn't get to sleep, even after I was in bed. My irritation soon turned to fury.

It was true that nearly every Earthrhelm male desired Nova. Hell, most of the combatants desired her. However, Kenshi _knew_ I had my eyes on her, yet he still went out of his way to spite me! First, with the first time he'd tried to get between her legs in our room... when she'd mocked me in a foul mood. I still felt a twinge of regret when I think of what I'd almost done to her... Now, he was entwined with her and Kidira both... in _our _bed! I could just imagine what she looked like, her hair all spread out, sweat running down between her breasts... her eyes clouded in ecstacy...

I felt my body shake with need as every image passed before me...

_I can't deny this much longer_!

KENSHI'S POV

I was satisfied, I won't lie. Last night had been one of the best nights of my life. I didn't have just one woman letting me love on her, I had _two_! And, to top it all off, both of them had kept the pleasure going, even when I didn't have the strength or energy to, long into the hours of this morning. I may have only gotten four hours of sleep, but it had been worth it, just to taste the two.

However, not once last night did I allow my seed to spill in either one. That choice had yet to be made. Everytime I'd felt it coming, I'd pulled out, letting it spill out on the sweat-soaked bed. They would protest for a bit, then would cease their protesting as soon as I pushed it back in one and began fingering the other.

Slowly, carefully, I untangled myself from the girls' sleeping forms, smiling as Nova gave a small whimper of protest. However, I knew I couldn't afford to miss any battles today. It was the last and final day of the tournament. After today, we could go home. All of us Earthrhelm warriors remained while only Goro and Shao Kahn remained of the others. All we had to do was beat them, then we could return to Earthrhelm in peace.

Just as I was about to go to the door, her quiet voice reached me.

"Don't lose, Kenshi," Nova whispered. I turned back as I realized she was sleep-talking to me. "He's on the warpath. Don't let the angry ones win."

"I won't," I promised her softly, not sure if she heard me as I left the room. At breakfast, all of us were relaxing, preparing for the few battles that were supposed to take place today. Finally, everyone went to the arena.

"First up, Sub-Zero," Shang Tsung said. He was about to choose his opponent but got cut-off by Sub-Zero.

"I want Kenshi, I will face no other!" he said, his voice full of anger. I didn't hesitate and stepped up.

"Sub-Zero, what are you doing?" Raiden demanded. "We need to focus on Kahn and Goro!"

"Stay out of this!" he snarled in reply. Immediately, I knew why he was targeting me. So, I baited him with words.

"She doesn't even know you exist," I told him, my voice stating facts, even though jealousy began to nip at me. "After all, aren't you the one that nearly froze her?"

Almost immediately, it was as if the entire stadium fell silent, everyone realizing what this battle was really about.

"Are they really fighting about a woman?" Cage asked, surprised. He got no reply, but I knew that I couldn't take any of my attention off Sub-Zero. If I did, it would be game over.

"You will die for touching her!" he cried, then launched into a series of attacks.

NOVA'S POV

I woke several hours later in a strange room, one I didn't remember. I also woke completely alone.

"Where... am I?" I thought aloud. Cobalt was curled up next to my head, still sleeping. I smiled softly at him, now knowing where I was. After all, he hadn't been allowed to go to the tournament with us. So, slowly, I got up, bathed, and dressed. Then I walked down to the dining hall here. I looked around for any familiar faces, but saw none. Finally, one of the monks approached me.

"Did we win?" I asked. He nodded.

"Liu Kang once again beat Goro and Shao Kahn," he answered.

"Where _is_ everyone?"

"You have been asleep for five days, miss," he said. "They have come and gone. Lord Raiden had a few things in this rhelm to look into, though he's checked back on you, daily. Sub-Zero returned to the Lin Kuei. Sonya and Jax have returned to their government agency. Jonny Cage returned to his movies. Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Kenshi are all training together just over that ridge. Lady Kidira is reading in the library."

I nodded.

"Thank you," I told him, then went to find Kidira. I was confused. I'd _never_ slept so long... Not for something as simple as sex...

"Nice to see you're finally awake," she said. "You caused quite a stir the last day of the tournament. See, Sub-Zero challenged Kenshi. Subs was pissed that Kenshi had gotten you into bed. Once Shao Kahn realized it had been you, not me, that they were talking about, he'd interrupted their match, eliminating them both, just barely refraining from killing them. Liu Kang stepped in to save their asses and defeated Shao Kahn. Then he defeated Goro. Thus, we came back here. Also, I'll have you know that Raiden didn't look too happy about Kenshi having shared your bed either. However, when I approached him about it, he refused to answer me, simply teleported away after I assured the angry Thunder God that Kenshi never spilled his seed in you."

I sat down hard, shock in my entire being. This was a lot to swallow.

"Then you went and slept for five days straight," she continued. "Raiden knows something, but he won't say what. However, he's checked in daily to see if you've woken yet."

I shook my head again.

"Why did I sleep so long?" I wondered aloud. She shrugged, then seemed to think of something that she wasn't sure I was going to like.

"Maybe... maybe you should go see a doctor," she said softly. "See... I... I even looked one up, a female one... I all ready called her to come here today, not knowing if you'd be awake or not..."

I looked at her, then sighed.

"Guess I'll see her when she gets here," I said. She relaxed.

"I knew you'd be okay with it," she said. "She should be here within the hour. You might wanna get something to eat before then."

I nodded and she set her book aside, walking me back to the dining hall. We sat down and ate our fill, both of us wrapped up in our own thoughts. Then, the doctor arrived. We led her back to the room I'd woken up in, letting her use all of her equiptment. She even did scans on my insides, almost like a yearly PAPS. Finally, she paused in mid-thought.

"Have you had unprotected sex recently?" she asked. I nodded, then followed her thoughts through to conclusion.

"Wouldn't it be too early to tell?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Not with recent technology advances," she answered. "Now, I'll take both tests, the blood test and the urine test. After all, the urine test isn't always correct."

I nodded. Soon after, she left with samples from me, telling me she'd send me a letter with the results. After that, the two of us left to find the boys. We caught sight of them training in a clearing, all three of them doing a triple-threat match (every man for himself). Raiden watched them off to the side. We watched them for a bit, then made our presence known.

"You're awake!" Liu Kang said, surprised, running over and spinning me around in a hug. I fought down my nausea as he slowly put me down.

"Yeah," I finally answered him. "Took me long enough, huh?"

The guys all laughed, minus Raiden whom, I noticed, hadn't moved from his spot. I gave Kenshi a teasing look I knew he couldn't see.

"Guess you really wore me out, swordsman," I teased. He chuckled and the two other boys laughed again. This time, anger flashed through Raiden's eyes mere seconds before he teleported away. I frowned, looking at the spot he'd just been in.

"Is he always that moody?" I asked no one in particular. Kung and Liu only exchanged looks, like they knew something I didn't.

"Not usually," Liu finally answered me. "Come on. We wanna show you a place I didn't get to the first time you were here."

I nodded and followed them, though I looked back at the spot Raiden had been with a frown. I paused in step for a moment, until Liu noticed and looked back at me.

"Are you coming?" he asked. I nodded, turning back around and walking with the group to a place filled with steam. Liu led us in to a series of pools.

"Hot springs?" I asked, surprised. He nodded with a smile. I smiled back and watched as they all stripped, stepping in. Without hesitation, I followed suite, sitting between Liu and Kid. Kenshi sat on the other side of Kid. The natural bubbles made it impossible to see anything below the water... something I soon discovered was a serious advantage. After a few moments of laughter, I was just starting to relax... when a hand brushed my thigh. I figured it was just an accident and ignored it. Then, the hand actually slid up my thigh, up to touch between my legs.

My eyes snapped open, and I looked up in the direction the hand had come from. Liu Kang was laughing with his friend, Kung Lao, about some time they were in the bar, though he glanced at me and gave me the tiniest of nods. In response, I appeared to relax again, letting him touch me, tease me... while I slid my hand over and began to jerk him off. He hadn't been expecting that, but covered his surprise and fast brought up arousal very, very well. In response to my touch, he slid a finger _into_ me. I barely concealed my gasp, my lower body struggling not to rock against his hand and give us away. He, however, was disguising his body's reactions to my hand with his laughter, letting it appear to be shaking his entire form. Finally, after a while, my cum hit his fingers and his own cum hit mine. His hand slid out of the water, up to supposedly wipe his face, though I saw him take a taste of his fingers, something that turned me on even more. He just smirked, putting his hand down, knowing well what he'd just done to me. He lightly grabbed my hand that was resting on his softening member and lightly moved it over to where he made me touch myself. When he pushed his finger inside me, he forced one of my own in as well. I had to try twice as hard this time not to move. When I pulled my hand away, to give my body extra restraint, he slid two more digits into me for a total of three fingers. I wanted nothing more that to take him right now, but settled for writhing under the water where no one could see as he moved his fingers inside of me, constantly poking my most sensitive spot inside, the G-spot. When I came this time, a single word escaped my lips in an aroused whisper.

"God!" I said. Fortunately, only Liu had heard. He smirked with pride for a moment, before chasing the expression away to hide what he'd done. With a somewhat dirty look at him (which only served to amuse him), I got out and walked up the springs to a pool way up top the mountain, up where I was certain I would be mostly alone. There, I sank down in the water once more, relaxing as this spot was much warmer than the pool down below.

Suddenly, interrupting my relaxation, warm lips pressed a kiss to mine, a body pressing up against mine in the water. While surprised, I didn't hesitate to kiss the person back, my hand sliding up his muscular shoulder, up his neck, up to tangle in his hair, holding his head to me. I felt the hardened member press against my thigh. Suddenly, I was spun around and laid over the edge of the pool. I gasped, then moaned as the person thrust their hardened length into me... and I immediately knew who it was.

"Gods, Raiden!" I moaned. If he was surprised, he didn't pause.

LIU KANG'S POV

After everyone began to leave back to the Temple, I told them to go on ahead without me. I was going to find Nova. I followed her prints all the way up the mountain, passing all of the pools that humans could handle the heat of. When I reached the largest pool, I stopped dead in my tracks, my mind reeling from what I saw before me.

Completely intwined and wrapped up in their love-making, Nova and Raiden moved as one, uncaring of who saw, ecstacy etched in their faces. I couldn't tear my eyes away, try as I might, as I watched Raiden pull her off the edge of the pool, spin her around to face him, then start moving her to ride him, the water pressing in around their forms. She arched into his touch, her head thrown back, her eyes closed, her mouth slightly open as sounds of her pleasure slipped past her full, wet lips...

A sharp pain in my ankle gave me the ability to look away, only to see Cobalt at my feet, teeth still in my ankle. He slowly pulled them out, a look of reproach in his gaze. I nodded, picked him up, then walked back down the mountain, leaving the two alone.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC'S.

CHAPTER TEN: EVEN GODS CAVE ONCE IN A WHILE

NOVA'S POV

I slowly made my way down the mountain, my legs very, very shaky and not wanting to support me. However, after having his fill of my body, Raiden had given me one last sensual kiss, then had teleported away, leaving me completely breathless on the edge of the pool. My mind was still spinning from his heated need, his overwhelming touch...

I shook my head and grabbed my clothes, dressing before I finished going down the mountain. I was surprised to see Kid at the base, a book in her hand.

"Kid?" I asked. She jumped, then smirked at me.

"You _do_ realize you've been up there for four days, right?" she teased. I blinked, not sure I heard her correctly.

"You jest," I accused, not sure I wanted to believe her. She shook her head, her amusement growing.

"You kept up with that boy for _four days_!" she teased even more excitedly. I blushed, though she led me back to the temple. We passed many monks along the way, several of them bold enough to shoot me smirks of their own. My blush would only darken and Kid would laugh at my face. Fortunately, we got to my room in record time. Here, I got in a bath and began to wash up, Kid helping me with my hair.

"You know, Liu's the one that caught you doing it with Raiden," she said. I blushed again. She laughed. "Said he couldn't tear his eyes away until Cobalt bit him and made him go back down the mountain, leaving you two be."

I shook my head, then spotted Cobalt looking at me from my bed.

"You're no cat, are you?" I asked, not expecting an answer. All I got was a cat-laugh. I shook my head with a smile, as did Kid.

"What would Cobalt be if not a cat?" she asked.

"Someone sent by the Elder Gods?" I suggested feebly. To my surprise, Cobalt nodded. I looked at him. "For what purpose?"

He gave me a dirty look that read 'I can't talk, stupid.'

"Are you here to help?" Kid asked. Cobalt nodded.

"To help me?"

I got a partial nod. Kid looked at me.

"There's someone else he's helping, too," she guessed. Cobalt nodded. "Am I it?"

Cobalt shook his head. We frowned. Who else could it be? Then I remembered what she'd said about Liu Kang.

"Raiden," I stated, no longer guessing. Cobalt yowled, showing me I'd gotten it completely correct. Kid's eyes were wide.

"Are you supposed to get Nova and Raiden together together?" she asked. Cobalt purred. We'd finally understood. I frowned.

"Well, good luck," I told him, bitterness in my voice. "He only wants sex."

I didn't even wait to see the answer as I ducked under the water to rinse off, then got out and dried off. Then I dressed. I was about to head out the door when Kid stopped me.

"Not... exactly," she said. I turned on her, trying to keep my anger in check.

"And what, pray tell, gives you _that_ idea?" I asked. In response, she held up a letter, an open letter.

"I couldn't help but look," she admitted nervously. "I think... Well... just look."

I obeyed and slowly opened it. It was my results, but a letter was enclosed inside as well, also opened.

_Nova,_

_Here's the results as promised. However, I feel that there's something you need to be aware of. Something showed up that we can't make sense of, but, considering that Kid told me that the only two men that ever spilled seed were Gods... well, I guess it would make sense._

_See, evidence shows that you miscarried once... and got pregnant _again_ one day after. Only a God could explain that miracle._

_Hope this makes more sense to you than it did to my co-workers and best of luck with your God._

_Dr. Jean Maxwell_

I frowned and looked at Cobalt.

"He knew," I said. "That's why he said he couldn't see me anymore during the tournament. That's why he said he'd done something wrong."

Kid looked lost.

"Kid, Gods can sense pregnancy," I told her. "Their senses are a great deal stronger than ours. When a woman is pregnant, her scent changes, the scent of the father of her child emminating from her form. So, when I slept with Raiden that first time, when he lost control, his natural instincts got him to kill the fetus I was carrying, Shao Kahn's child, and then replace it with his own. It's like... if you were having sex with your husband, but had the scent of another man on you, don't you think your husband would want to elimintate the scent of another man, leaving only his? I think it would be difficult, if not impossible, to enjoy sex with the scent of a third party, let alone one you hate, coming off your lover."

Cobalt nodded, agreeing with me. Then I paused.

"But then... why did he come to me on the mountain?" I thought aloud. "He said he could never allow himself to be distracted by me again... then he does?"

I sat down on the bed, my thoughts jumbling together. I absentmindedly pet Cobalt, holding him on my lap, while my mind tried to figure this mess out.

"I think the only way you can get the answer to that is to go find Raiden yourself," Kid said finally. Slowly, I nodded.

"Unless he decides to not answer me again," I said dejectedly, but forced myself to my feet. From there, I put Cobalt on my shoulder and walked down to the dining hall. There, I sat down with Kenshi, Liu Kang, and Kung Lao. Once there, I ate and laughed with them. Then I got serious.

"How do you find Raiden?" I asked, the hand-written letter feeling really strange in my top against my breast. It was folded up as to not appear.

"He's usually meditating on the top of the mountain," Liu answered, then got a devilish grin. "Why? Going back for round two?"

I didn't laugh.

"No," I answered shortly. He immediately lost all playfulness, as did Kung Lao and Kenshi. "He has some explaining to do."

He looked completely baffled, but seemed to accept my answer.

"Thanks for his location," I told him shortly, then left the temple, going as far up the mountain as I could. Finally, I reached a strange looking plateau. It had pillars all around it... Raiden in the middle, meditating. I felt a great sense of not being alone up here, like this place gave off some kind of sacred energy... I had half-a-mind to turn back around and return to the temple. Cobalt did, getting down from my shoulders. He made his way swiftly down the trail, back to the temple.

_Go to him. Now is the time._

The strange, multi-person voice inside my head gave me strength, but I still hesitated.

_Wouldn't that be desecrating sacred grounds?_

I swore I heard laughter.

_Not if we allow it._

I took a calming breath, then stepped into the holy place. With each step I took, I felt a sort of strength and calm come over me.

_What if he chooses not to answer me? What if he just leaves again?_

_We will not let him. As long as you are in this place, he is bound to our will._

I relaxed and stepped up in front of him.

"You knew," I accused softly. His eyes snapped open, his meditative state completely gone. He frowned suddenly and I realized he'd just tried to teleport away. "The people in this place won't allow you to leave this time. This time, you _will_ answer me. No more secrets, no more half-answers."

I pulled out the letter and tossed it to him. He slowly read it and then looked at me, his expression entirely unreadable.

"Now you get to explain yourself," I said quietly, my anger in my voice as well as my iron-clad control. "What. Did. You. Do."

He stood there looking at me, like he was trying his damndest not to answer me, hoping that I'd just get irritated and leave.

"You'd best start talking or I'll defy my father, take Kid and I back to Outworld, and become Shao Kahn's lover once more," I snapped. "I'm out of patience with you. Don't test me."

That got a reaction out of him, anger flashing in his own eyes.

"You wouldn't dare," he accused. My control snapped and the mountains echoed with the sound of flesh on flesh. I looked at him, furious, my hand stinging from the slap I'd given him. It had been powerful enough to turn his head completely to the side. His hand went to his cheek as he looked at me in shock.

"Don't tell me what I will and will not do, Raiden," I said coldly. "Answer my question!"

It finally seemed to hit him that he wasn't getting out of this and he sighed.

"What part of this letter is unclear?" he asked. "Isn't it obvious what I did?"

I swallowed the need to hit him again and narrowed my eyes.

"I got _what_ you did... what I don't get, is why?" I asked. "Why? Why would you do it? You knew I'd find out eventually! Why didn't you just tell me? Here, I was trying to figure out what I'd done to make you hate me so much that you couldn't even look at me then-mmph!"

He cut me off completely with a breathtaking kiss, sweeping all of my anger, all of my reproach away. I could only wrap my arms around his neck, pressing my body against his while his own arms held me to him. I completely melted into him, my will completely bent to his own. After a few moments, he pulled out of the kiss, just far enough that I could feel his lips just above my own.

"Need you ask why?" he asked softly, then kissed me again. Slowly, he pulled away again. "Surely you knew I had my eyes on you since you first appeared... so beautiful, so untamed..."

He stole another kiss.

"But it goes against my position of a God to have attachments... they distract from duty... like this..."

He kissed me again, his hands roaming over my breasts, touching between my legs... that right there undid me. My legs gave out and he alone was holding me up... and he knew it. He smiled against my lips and then pulled away again.

"But you... you'll be the death of me," he said softly, like it pained him.

"I'll love you," I whispered desperately.

"You'll destroy me," he replied, then gave into the desires of his body. This time, I felt us teleport, though I had no idea where. He slowly laid me down and I barely recognized the place he laid me as a bed. His kisses were intoxicating, his hands sweeping over my flesh, driving me further and further from sanity.

_Liu Kang was right... round 2..._


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN OC'S.

CHAPTER ELEVEN: THE END OR A BEGINNING?

I lost track of time as I stayed in this strange place. I came to find out that this was Raiden's own home (for all intentive purposes). Every morning, I'd wake up in his arms, each time worried that it had all been a dream, though that was slowly disappearing. He would make sure I was content, then leave to make sure Earthrhelm had no more threats coming through. After the sun had set, he would always return and we would spend our nights tangled up in one another, both of us unable to resist the urgent calls of the wild that stormed through us.

Slowly, I also came to know more about him, about why he always seemed so cold. The truth was, he had to be. He couldn't let emotions rule over him when it came to Earthrhelm's safety. He also tried to keep his thoughts at a very simple basis, a basis where it was Earthrhelm's most pressing needs over the more petty disputes, though some of those things I questioned as more important than he gave them credit for.

At the same time that I got to know him, he got to know me. We'd gone dancing several times, mixing up where we went and what kind of dancing we did. Occassionally, I'd talk him into a rental movie, though he forbade me to choose them after I made him sit through the Twilight series. He learned more of my history, but only pieces of it, only the tiniest pieces that I used to explain certain things. He came to know my likes and dislikes by heart, using them to give me some more... earthly pleasures, things that, usually, a God could care less about.

Finally, though, I decided I needed to visit the temple again. So, I lay in bed, in his arms, waiting for him to wake. Last night had been one of our most special nights together because I realized I could now see the development of my baby-bump, telling me I'd been here for roughly four months. It had brought Raiden unspeakable joy to realize I wasn't angry with him about the baby, even told him I fully intended to have a brood of my own, five at the very least. His only reply to that statement was that he wasn't sure I could handle five kids with my temperment and his powers.

He had a point... _Damn!_

However, he slowly began to stir behind me, making me smile.

"I thought you told me Gods don't sleep," I teased. He chuckled and stole a kiss.

"They do when they're constantly being worn out by their woman," he answered, his eyes showing amusement. That was another thing I'd learned. His gaze had always seemed expressionless to me, but, over time, I began to read his expressions flawlessly, something that he said irritated him to no end. I told him it was payback for all the hell birthing his kid was gonna put me through. He would just shake his head and smile at me.

"Then maybe that horny God should deny himself the pleasures he finds in his woman," I teased back.

"Never," he answered, stealing another kiss.

"Let's go visit the temple today," I told him. "I haven't seen Kidira for so long I think I may have forgotten what she's like!"

He chuckled and nodded. So, I got up and started our morning bath and (just to irritate him) I put in rose-scented bubble-bath. He rolled his eyes when he saw me do it.

"Are you trying to tell me I stink?" he asked. I chuckled.

"No, love," I answered. "I'm just relishing the idea of you getting teased for smelling like flowers."

He just groaned and tossed me (none too gently) into the tub, jumping in after me and dragging my body to his for a deep, sensual kiss. Did I mention his tub is the size of a hot-tub? No? Well, now you know!

I giggled in his arms and then dunked him under the water. He simply took me down with him, well used to my rather mischeivious ways. When we came back up, I stole another kiss, then began washing his hair. He, in turn, washed mine as well. Then... we washed one another. This little practice became a teasing game of ours, seeing who could drive the other to the breaking point, to the point where they'd want laid so bad the point of our bath would be destroyed. For some totally unfair reason, Raiden always won. Apparently, Gods have this annoying ability to turn it all off if they so desire. Raiden merely muted it until he won, then would turn it all back on. That had gotten him bit really, really sensually as punishment, one thing he _couldn't_ block out. If he turned off the pain, he'd feel the pleasure. If he turned off the pleasure, he'd feel the pain. Win-win situation, you see.

"Are you ready to get dressed yet?" he asked about thirty minutes later. Thankfully, neither of us had broke this time. I think I was getting better at resisting him. However, don't tell him I said that or he'll just up the ante!

I nodded in response and we got out of the tub, letting it drain. Slowly, sensually, we dried one another, stealing hot kisses along the way. The teasing game was still on... and this time, I _wasn't_ the one that cracked!

Raiden tossed me onto our bed, then crawled up to me, kissing me hotly.

"Make this fast, love," I told him, letting him hear my own arousal. "We've things to do today."

He merely nodded and began his pleasures.

TWO HOURS LATER

Okay, technically that's not fast, but it is when it's Raiden. Trust me. Took him _two hours_ just to get off once! Couldn't complain though. I always enjoyed his pleasures...

Slowly, we got up and got dressed. I sent him an amused look.

"That's one way to destroy that rose scent," I commented dryly. "Replace it with the scent of sex."

He just smiled irritatingly at me, telling me that had been his plan all along. I growled at him, then shook my head with a rueful smile.

"I'm going to find a way to outsmart you someday," I warned him. He just chuckled at me, choosing not to say a word. Probably wise on his part... and a mercy on mine. I still had no idea how I was gonna do that. No matter what I did, he was always, _always_ two steps ahead.

"Ready?" he asked. I smiled and stepped into his arms.

"For you?" I teased. "Always."

He just chuckled, stole a kiss, and teleported us right to the temple gate. The guards let us through without delay and we walked, side-by-side all the way to the training area. I was unsurprised to see Kid watching Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Kenshi spar. She was the first to spot us.

"Look who finally decided that thing had a shelf life," she teased. I blushed bright red, embarrassed. Raiden barely hid his smile of amusement. The guys all laughed at us, then made their way over to us. I got a hug from each of them, though they were careful seeing my obvious growth.

"When are you due?" asked Kung Lao. I shrugged.

"Five months from now would be my guess," I answered. "Never carried a God's child before."

I sent Raiden a smirk at that.

"For all I know, he or she may decide they wanna spite their father and come into the world when he's conveniently missing all day."

He just crossed his arms and said nothing, though his eyes held a glint of amusement. Kid laughed.

"Like he wouldn't race home to be there," she defended him in a playful manner. "I can see it now! Mid-battle with Shao Kahn's goons, Raiden gets a S.O.S. call from his estranged wife. He tells Liu Kang it's all his, then vanishes amidst tons of confusion."

I chuckled.

"Let's hope that isn't the case," I told her. She just grinned and shook her head.

"You boys go ahead and enjoy yourselves," she told them, pulling me away. "We need some serious girl time!"

I just laughed.

"What on earth do I need that for?" I asked. She smirked.

"Are you saying you don't need it because Raiden qualifies?" she teased. At the moment, I was so glad Raiden hadn't heard that.

"No!" I immediately objected. She laughed. "So... how have things been going for you?"

"Well, Shao Kahn's tried sending his minions to find you numerous times now," she began. "But Raiden always drives them away with the help of the boys. Subs came by not that long ago to see you, but left in a rage when he heard you were spending quality time with Raiden. He's really hung up on you, you know."

I just nodded.

"And I'm dating Kenshi," she finished. I cheered and gave her a hug.

"That's great!" I told her. She laughed, hugging me back.

"Yeah," she agreed. "He's really sweet. He didn't even take the fact that you used him to satisfy your needs to heart. He said he'd been glad to be able to help at all... though he wouldn't object to another round."

I chuckled.

"He does so many nice things for me... he even got me flowers last time he was in the city with Kung Lao," she said. "He brought them back to me all romantic-like..."

She got this dreamy expression that made me want to laugh.

"You are _so_ falling in love," I teased her.

"Like you aren't?" she retorted. Almost instantly, my playful aire was gone.

"I'm not sure I am," I told her honestly. "Granted, my whole world revolves around him right now, but that's just because we've been living at his place. Would it still be the same if... well, if I were living here?"

"But the Gods told you to face him right away, to go with him," she pointed out. "Cobalt told me. I was a little surprised to learn that they'd wanted you two to screw right there in their sacred place, bonding you two forever before them, but I suppose Raiden's waiting to do that for something. What he's waiting for, I don't know, but I know he'll do it when the time is right."

I nodded. That sounded like what they'd told me, how they would allow us to desecrate the holy place.

"How can I be sure that I love him, though?" I asked softly. "I know I enjoy being with him, even look forward to the idea of never being parted... but..."

"But how do you know," she finished for me, understanding completely. She then sighed.

"I don't know what to tell you," she said. "You're walking into this completely blind. You don't know anything about love, other than your father and the love of your friends. It may take a while for you to realize you actually truly, deeply love Raiden. When the time is right, you'll know."

I nodded, accepting her answer.

"He said once that I'd destroy him," I admitted to her. "I told him I'd love him... but he didn't seem convinced."

She frowned.

"Destroy him?" she repeated. "Destroy him... what does that mean?"

I shrugged.

"He thinks I'll distract him enough that he'll be killed," I answered. "He thinks his distractive feelings for me will interfere with his job as Protector of Earthrhelm, that they will cloud his judgement. I don't agree, but he won't listen to reason."

"Actually, what he's seeing _is_ reason," she said. "What you're seeing is... well... the more human, emotional side. You see through emotions, how you can't imagine being without him for too long, even if you can only see him from a distance... but he sees it as love and desire truly are: distraction. How's he supposed to focus on Earthrhelm when he's focused on you?"

I looked at the ground, beginning to feel guilty.

"You gotta look at it from his point of view," she finished simply. She wasn't making me feel any better and seemed to realize it. "I'm sorry."

There was a guilty tone to her voice.

"Here, you came to visit and here I am, making it hell for you," she told me. I shook my head.

"It's all right," I told her, then got an amused smile. "At least you're not sending Raiden all over the globe for things you're craving..."

She laughed.

"Are you really?" she asked, completely amused. I nodded.

"He wasn't ready for it when it _did_ happen," I said. "He learned the hard way not to piss of a pregnant woman."

She laughed, then we heard the guys calling us. Without a word, we turned back. Sonya and Jax were here, along with a complete stranger. As soon as his gaze turned to me, I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up, chills going down my spine. I didn't even hear Sonya's greeting, barely felt her hug, as my eyes fixated on this stranger. She noticed.

"Nova, this is Shao-Zhou," she introduced. "He's new to our group."

I nodded, though I was still tense. Something about him... was wrong.

"It's a pleasure to meet the woman that has caught the eyes of Lord Raiden _and_ the Emperor of Outworld," he greeted. Even his voice sent chills down my spine. "I can certainly see _why_.You have such an aire about you, one that draws a man in..."

I felt that crawling sensation on my skin, the one that usually warned me to run.

"Not to seem rude, Sonya, but... I'm getting tired," I lied. "Raiden, will you take me home?"

I saw his flash of confusion, but sent him a warning look, one the others couldn't see. He nodded and pulled me close, then teleported me away. Almost immediately, he was called back. He gave me an apologetic kiss and then disappeared once more. It was about an hour later when he reappeared, Sonya, Jax, Liu Kang, Kenshi, Kid, and Kung Lao in tow. All of them's eyes were on me.

"How did you know?" asked Sonya. I frowned.

"He made my skin crawl," I answered simply. Kid's eyes filled with understanding.

"That sensation you get when your whole body is telling you to run," she explained further for the others. "That's why you couldn't take your eyes off him. You _knew_ something was off."

I nodded.

"I'm guessing he was one of Shao Kahn's men," I stated simply. She nodded.

"Shang Tsung, to be precise," she answered. "He was very, very angry that you'd managed to slip away."

I shook my head.

"He'll stop at nothing, will he?" I asked quietly. Kid instantly pulled me into a comforting hug.

"Now, now," she soothed. "Don't go thinking things like that... That's what we're here for, remember?"

I nodded, still shaken. If I hadn't left when I did... I shuddered to think of what could have happened.

"Since it's now all clear, wanna head back?" she asked. Slowly, I nodded. I walked into Raiden's arms and he teleported us back, wrapping his own arm around my waist.

That was a costly mistake on my part.

We arrived into a fierce battle, the tarkatan hordes overrunning the temple, killing as many people as they could find. The warriors sprang into battle, leaving me un-protected.

That was what Quan Chi had been waiting for. While the others were distracted, he approached me.

"My Lady, the Emperor wishes to see you," he said, his voice telling me there was no way for me to get out of this. I backed away from him while he continued to advance. Suddenly, I hit a rock-hard body and felt four hands grab ahold of me. I didn't need to know anything more as Quan Chi approached, his hands glowing. He began to chant while I struggled against Goro... until everything faded to black.

"NOVA!"

Raiden's mournful cry was the last thing I heard.

* * *

I woke with a splitting headache, sitting up in my bed. I rubbed my head, trying to make it go away, until two hands touched my temples and my headache vanished. My eyes opened to see an unfamiliar face, one of three in my room. Only then did I realize this wasn't my room.

"Where am I?" I asked, confused.

"You don't remember?" asked the one that had healed me, slightly alarmed. I shook my head.

"I don't even know who any of you are," I answered, my gaze flying from one to another. There was a very large man in the room, a helmet that looked like a horned skull on his head. There was another man that wore red and had shoulder-length black hair. Then, there was the one next to me, pale as snow.

"My Queen, you are home now," the large one said. "You were taken from me by an outsider, by Raiden of Earthrhelm."

His hand was gentle as he caressed my face.

"At least you are safely home now," he said, kneeling before me. "Even though you can't remember me, will you stay with me?"

Looking into his strange, orange eyes, I slowly nodded.

"Though, can you tell me who I am?"

He smiled, kissing my hand softly.

"You are Nova Maelstrom Rose, Queen of Outworld. And I am your Emperor, Shao Kahn."

I nodded, summoning a soft smile.

"So be it," I said, letting him help me to my feet. Shao Kahn looked at the other two men expectantly. Both bowed before us.

"My Emperor and Queen," they chorused.


	12. Chapter 12

To my faithful readers, I thank you for reading my story. However, don't be deceived. You will not be left hanging like this.

Even as you read this, I work on the next installment of my Mortal Kombat Saga. Please stay tuned for the next chapter of this delicious tale, Remembering Who You Are.

With Nova now in the hands of Shao Kahn, her powers begin to appear. Using them, she captures all of the heroes of Earthrhelm and conquers it in the name of the Emperor, though he can never set foot there and merge the rhelms. Upon Shao Kahn's request, the lives of the heroes are spared, but they are stripped of all their power, Raiden included. They are made her personal servants, though they constantly try to get her to remember them. With Shao Kahn's only heir on the way and time running short before her memories are lost forever, can a powerless and human Raiden break through the barriers of magic around her mind and get her to remember who she is?


End file.
